A Little Bit Stronger
by IBelieveInMe
Summary: Andy is left feeling weak... She decides to run away for a while... Will someone come find her or will they be waiting when she gets back...
1. Prologue

_I don't own anyone from Rookie Blue, although I do wish I could own Sam… Hope you guys enjoy..._

It's been a few weeks since Kate was shot at the free concert at the Supernova and I still felt horrible. I couldn't seem to get over the fact that we were just talking and out of nowhere she was shot. Yes, I was shot, but I was the one who got to live. I never told anyone in the division, but I wish it had been me that was killed and let her live her life.

After that day I wondered what have I done with my life. Am I capable of being a great cop? I'm not too sure anymore...

Over the past few weeks I have separated myself from everyone and hang around the house. Of course everyone is worried about me, but I can't seem to get over the fact that someone got shot. I even shut Luke out of my life, but lately it doesn't seem like he cares too much. He calls me when he feels like he has enough time and Sam is constantly trying to make me talk to him but there isn't much I can do. I guess everyone is right about me. When things get rough I just take off and start running. I've done that in every situation that I think that I can't handle on my own.

Finally, when I think everything is going my way, it changes. I always seem to be getting myself in trouble. Every shift I work I am usually on patrol with Sam, and I never say anything to him about anything.

What am I doing with myself? I am pushing everyone away and sooner or later I am going to have to get over things. I just don't get why it was her that was killed that day. If I wouldn't have let her in she would probably still be alive…

I hold myself responsible for her being killed that day... I don't think I can ever get over it.

_Working on the next chapter for this as we speak… Hope you guys like it… Don't forget to review._


	2. Cry!

I was so worn out. I haven't slept well since the day of the shooting.

As I walked into the barn, everyone looked at me as I walked to the locker room. As I walked in I seen Traci sitting on the bench. "Hey Trac! How is everything?" I asked as I started to change clothes. She looked at me and said, "I am good, how have you been?" After I slid on my uniform shirt I said, "I am ok, I could definitely be better. Listen I'm going to talk to Best, but I am going to be leaving for a while. A little vacation or something, there is too much on my mind and I don't want to be causing anyone any danger with my mind being elsewhere." She just sat there in shock as I walked out.

I walked in to Parade and sat in my normal spot. Everyone came in after I did. I looked around and seen Sam staring at me. He shot me a smile but I couldn't make myself smile back.

After Parade, I walked into Best office and asked, "Sergeant Best, Can I speak to you?" He nodded and said, "What's on your mind McNally?" I sat down and said, "I need to leave town for a little bit. I can't seem to focus after the shooting and feel that it would be better if I were to take some time off and get my act together." "McNally, I have seen that you were having problems here, so I will let you take some time off. Can we let anyone know where you are going?" He said while looking over some paperwork. I stood and said, "I would rather not sir. I need some time to myself."

After speaking to Best I made my way to Luke's office. Of course he was preoccupied with Jo to see me at the door so I just turned around and made my way back to the locker room to grab my bag and meet Sam outside.

"Hey McNally, took you long enough… You ready to go?" Sam said with an attitude. I threw my bag in the back of the car and got in. "McNally, I was talking to you… What is wrong with you?" he asked again obviously getting impatient with me.

"Nothing Sam, everything is fine. Just got a lot on my mind.." I said with a little of an attitude. I wasn't in the mood to talk today but with Sam it looks like I have no choice.

As we were patrolling, we seen a car run a red light and hit another car going at least 60mph. Sam slid on the breaks as I was getting ready to slam my door open. "Sam, hurry we need to help them." I yelled as I reached one of the cars. As I leaned in the window to check the driver, I noticed that she didn't have a pulse, and there was a baby in the back seat… I did all I could to resuscitate the driver but it was a fail. I let the paramedics take over on the lady while I held the baby while we waited on them to get another bus here to take the baby to the hospital. "McNally, They are here to take the baby, let them have her so they can go make sure she is fine." I handed the baby off and walked off.

I felt horrible for the little girl because now she would have to live without her mother. Me and Sam went to the womans house and found her husband at home.

Sam knocked on the door and waitied for the husband to come to the door. When he opened the door I head Sam say, "Mr. Thomas, I am sorry to have to be the person to break the news to you, but your wife Marissa, and your daughter were involved in a serious wreck and Marissa was killed." "You're lying."The husband said with tears in his eyes. Sam and I helped escort the guy into his living room and explained everything and told him that his daughter was fine and that she was being taken to the hospital to be checked out.

When we were back in the squad car I felt horrible. I had never had to break tragic news to someone.

A couple hours later we were back at the barn. I went into the locker room and showered, packed my bags, and walked out. I avoided Sam and everyone to the best of my ability so I wouldn't have to explain what is going on.

When I got to my apartment I packed a couple of bags and loaded them into my car. I was finally leaving for a little vacation. I couldn't wait to be away and clear my head.


	3. A Little Bit Stronger

Here I was in my car, and still couldn't keep my mind off of things. It was going to be a long car ride to the airport to get on a plane to Florida. Yeah I know, not a good vacation spot when you want to clear you head, but it was the one place I knew that no one would look for me. Well at least I hoped no one would, but I didn't know with Luke or Sam.

I definitely made sure that they couldn't trace me with my credit card, so I made sure I had enough cash to last for a couple of weeks.

I finally arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport about an hour before my flight.

The plane ride to Florida seemed to take forever. Unfortunately, it gave me too much time to think. I kept thinking about what I was doing. Why was I trying to run from everybody that cared for me? What did God have planned for me?

When I arrived in Florida, I turned my phone on and had two text messages, one from Luke and one from Sam.

I read the one from Luke.

_Andy, where are you? After you got off shift I thought you were going home, but Best said you left town. Where did you go?_

I closed it and opened the one from Sam.

_Andy, its Sam. Where did you go? Everyone is worried about you. I am seriously worried about you. This is the first time you have ran off. What is going on?_

I closed my phone and made my way to baggage claim to get my bags and then to the rental car place.

I got the rental car and drove over to my Aunt's condo on the beach. When I arrived, I unloaded my car and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As I was walking out the back door onto the beach I seen a letter from my Aunt that said

_Andy,_

_If you are reading this then I guess you are down at the condo now. I want you to take some time to yourself and not worry about anything. I made sure you had groceries and stuff to get you through the next few weeks so you could enjoy yourself and not worry about anything else. I want you to take this time for yourself and not worry about anything in the condo. By the way, I might come visit with you later tonight and bring some dinner so I can catch up with my favorite niece. Have some fun and I will see you tonight._

_Love always,_

_Aunt Betty_

I smiled and sat the letter back on the table and walked out the back door. I was in complete awe about this place. It was so beautiful and I could definitely see myself relaxing. I went down to the shore and just walked. I was about a mile from my house when my cell phone vibrated. I opened it and had received another text message from Sam.

_McNally, where are you? I am worried about you? What is going on with you? Please where are you?_

His text message showed me that he really cared that I couldn't be reached.

I closed my phone with no reply. I still couldn't bring myself to let them know that I was fine. I had a lot of feelings that I need to get sorted out before I talked to Luke or Sam.

After about another mile and a half I turned back around and started walking back to the condo. I was starting to just relax. I could live down here, but I don't know if I would last without Sam. Wait what about Luke? I shook my head to clear my head of that thought when I had finally returned to the condo.

I went inside and took a shower. When finished I got my laptop out and finally decided to write an email to Sam.

_Sam, _

_It's me Andy. I am letting you know that I am fine. I talked to Best and told him that I needed a break so I left town. I will be back in a few weeks. I got a lot on my mind and am a little confused and I think it would be best if I spent some time away from everyone for a while. Please don't be mad at me, but I just got to clear my head. When I feel that I have cleared my head a little I will email you and explain to you what exactly is going on with me. Be careful at work…_

_Talk to you later,_

_Andy_

I sent the email and decided that I need to go ahead and send Luke one.

_Luke,_

_Hey! It's me, Andy. Just letting you know that I am ok. I talked to Best and he allowed me to take a couple weeks for vacation. I will be back in a few weeks. I got a lot of things going through my mind and a little confused with everything. Don't worry about looking for me. I am a big girl and I need a few weeks to myself. Don't be mad at me because I didn't let you know where I am, but just know that I needed a break and this was the only way I can clear my head. When I have a clear head I will be back at the 15, but right now distance is going to be the best thing for me. Gives me time to think about what I am doing with my life and what I want in my future. We need to talk. So I am going to do it in this email because I don't want to wait a few weeks until I get back. It needs to happen now. Luke, I came to your office to tell you that I was going to be gone for a few weeks but you were preoccupied with Jo. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who is going to keep things from me, not spend any time with my, has no time to do anything, or doesn't seem to care for me. When I got shot a few weeks ago, it was like you weren't worried about me as much as you were the job. Luke, I could have died and you weren't there. You never tell me anything about your past. You never told me anything about Jo. I can't continue to be with you if you keep acting like your past is something that never comes up. You know all about mine and everything that I have been through in my life. I think you have something for the new rookies. Now that I have gotten this off my shoulders I am going to go enjoy my vacation away so I can clear my head. Goodbye Luke._

_Andy_

I sent the email and couldn't help but feel relieved. I closed my email and decided that I would get up and set the table for dinner tonight for me and my Aunt. We had a lot of catching up to do considering I rarely take time off work to see my family.

I think the last timeI seen my Aunt was right before I went into the academy. I made one last trip down here to visit her. She was the only real mother figure I had in my life. S

When the table was set I just laid on the couch and actually watched TV, which was a first.

Around 6 that night there was a knock on the door, I opened up to see my Aunt Betty with a huge smile on her face. "Aunt Betty." I said while wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me back and said, "Oh Andy, it is so good to see you. Let's go eat so you can tell me all about everything that is going on." I smiled as we walked into the dining room.

"So tell me what is going on?" She asked while putting some of her famous lasagna on a plate and some salad in a bowl. I smiled and said, "I just needed a break. I am so confused with everything back home. I witnessed a girl get killed a few weeks ago along with myself getting shot and I can't seem to get past it. She would probably still be here if I wouldn't have let her in line for the concert. And then I have been dating the biggest douche that I have ever met. He is more concerned with his job then his girlfriend. He doesn't tell me things, he wasn't there for me when I needed him, and then there is Sam. It is a whole different story with him. He is my partner, and has been there for me through everything since I became a cop." I explained to her while I ate my salad. "Oh baby, I am so sorry that you had to witness that. You can't hold it against yourself what happened. You can't control what happened. Along for dating that guy, you don't need someone like that. I want you to meet a guy that cares for you more than he does his own job and can be there for you when you need someone to back you up. You will meet prince charming one day sweetheart and he will take your breath away the rest of your life." She said as she finished her salad. I smiled at her. I knew she was right about everything, but I am kind of glad that she didn't question me about Sam.

After dinner we cleaned the kitchen and went for a walk on the beach. "So, tell me about Sam? We didn't seem to talk about him at dinner tonight." She said catching me off guard. I looked out at the ocean and said, "He started out as my training officer, and once we were done with the whole training thing he became my partner. It's so complicating with him. He has been there for everything. He was there when I had to defend myself and shoot my first suspect; he was there for me a few weeks ago when I got shot. He has been amazing the whole time. I just don't know where I stand with him. He is an awesome friend, but between me and you I actually feel something for him. It scares me because I didn't feel this way for Luke. Luke was the safe way out. Sam has the bad boy appearance. I think that I picked the wrong guy the whole time." She grabbed my hand and said, "You will figure this all out and know what to do when you go back to work. From what you have told me, I think Sam has feelings for you. Of course he is going to be there for you through everything, but we know that he doesn't have to be. There is a reason of why he is there for you. I think it is time we head back. You have had a long day and I am getting quite tired myself." I smiled at her. She always knew what to say to make me feel better about things.

When we got back to the condo, I helped her grab her things and walked her to the door. "Andy, please call me when you are free… I miss these days when we could spend time together." She said as she grabbed me in a hug. "Aunt Betty, how about we have dinner or just do something together two or three times a week while I am here. We don't get to do this much and I miss you."She smiled and said, "Ok sweetheart, now I am going to go. Don't forget to lock up and get some sleep. I love you, Andy." I smiled and said, "Ok Aunt better. Love you too."

I closed the door behind her and headed to bed myself.


	4. She Will Be Loved

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed. It was amazing how a good night's sleep could make you feel. I felt like I could do anything I set my mind today.

I made me some coffee and sat down to check my email. I knew that I might have a response from Sam and Luke since I knew they were both working.

I opened my laptop and signed into my email and of course there was an email from Sam saying:

_Andy, _

_I am glad that you are ok. You had me worried. I'm not used to you being gone without letting everybody know where you are. I hope you are ok, and everything will be just fine. I got your back McNally. I always have and always will. Please let us know where you are. We are all worried about you. Luke came into work this morning pissed. I don't know why, but it's not looking good for us around here. Everyone says Hey. Traci said she hopes you are having fun wherever you are. McNally, I don't know where you are but please be careful… We miss you around here. It's not the same without you here. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Talk to you later,_

_Sam_

I smiled as I read what he wrote. It made me feel better that he wasn't mad at me and understood that I needed to be alone at this moment.

I sat there for a minute thinking about my talk with my Aunt last night. She made me feel so much better about things. Maybe she was right about Sam. Maybe he did feel something for me, of course he couldn't tell me because I was dating Luke. Maybe I should stop being so safe.

I returned back to my inbox and seen that Luke had replied to what I sent him last night. I was nervous to open it but I knew I needed to see how he took the news.

_Andy,_

_Hey! I am glad to know that you are ok. You could have came and let me know that you were leaving though. You had me worried especially when you wouldn't respond to any of my text messages. Andy, how come you didn't knock on the door when you came by my office? Jo and I were just talking; I could have made time for you. Andy, I guess I should have seen it coming. Especially since Swarek has been in your life. I see the way you look at him. Andy, you are your own person, you don't need me when you get shot. I can't just take time off my job to spend time with you. You just don't get it. I don't see a reason for telling you about my past. It was the past. Now I think that in your email you acted a little immature and we need to talk. Where are you at? We need to talk face to face._

_Bye,_

_Luke_

I opened a new email and responded.

_Luke, _

_I tried to tell you that I was leaving for a few weeks, but you are always preoccupied with Jo. Swarek has nothing to do with this. He doesn't even know where I am at. I haven't told anyone including Sergeant Best. You are all wrong. I needed you when I got shot. If you were to get shot, I would be there for you too. See that's the problem, you can't put the person you love first. I understand your job is important, but so is the person you love. Don't worry about where I am at. We don't need to talk. We are done. We are no longer together. _

_Goodbye Luke,_

_Andy_

By the time I finished his email I was pissed. What was I thinking getting involved with a self-centered, arrogant asshole? I closed my laptop and threw on some running clothes.

I left the condo and went for a run on the beach.

Halfway into my run, I collapsed in the sand and just cried. Why did I let Luke get to me? What was I thinking dating him? He was definitely not the guy for me.

I sat there in that one spot and just thought about what has happened this morning. I can honestly say that I was a little relieved to be done with Luke. I saw this elderly couple walking towards me, and I couldn't help but smile. I want that. I want to be someone until I'm old and gray. God, what do I have to do to have something like that?

I finally got back up and jogged back to the condo. When I returned, I made me some breakfast and sat on the back porch and watched the waves hit the beach. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I laid on the back porch until I heard the doorbell ring. As I opened the door I found a package that was from my Aunt Betty. I smiled as I walked back out to the back porch and sat down to open it.

As I opened the box I seen this beautiful photo album with a note attached.

_Andy,_

_I seen this today while I was out and about and it made me think of you and how you need to start doing things and making memories. I have another surprise for you, but you don't get it until later. Enjoy your day. Love you_

_Love Always,_

_Aunt Betty._

I smiled as I sat the photo album back in the box and just laid on the back porch and soaked up the sun.

I wondered what she had planned for the other surprise. Today was definitely my day to do absolutely nothing and I was enjoying it so far.

Around 1 in the afternoon, I walked into the house. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I was going to find something to do.

I finally decided I was going to go shopping. A little retail therapy never hurt.

An hour later, I was in front of the Silver Sands outlet mall in Destin. This was definitely going to be fine.

I walked into the Coach outlet and bought me a new purse, and then I walked into the Fossil store and bought me new watch and some sunglasses. The last two stores I walked into was Under Armour for a hoodie, and Guess for some clothes and a new bathing suit.

Today was definitely a good day. Just what I needed, retail therapy worked.

When I got back to the condo, I was feeling a little down, and I think it is because I was actually starting to miss everyone. I was really missing Sam, his jokes, and our talks.

I seen that someone called while I was gone so I listened to the message on the answering machine.

_Andy, it's your Aunt Betty. I need you to be ready to go somewhere tonight. I'm taking you to dinner. Be ready at 8. _

I looked at the clock, it was 4. I decided that I wanted to go for a run. Some reason I was in the mood to just run for a little bit. I ran about 2 miles down the beach. As I was running back I fell and couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I always needed Sam to be around to keep me safe. What am I thinking? He can't always be there to keep me safe. When I got back to the condo it was 6pm; I had enough time to shower, dress, and put on some makeup. I was a little nervous because I'm not good with surprises. Luckily, when I was shopping today I bought me a cute sundress and some sandals to go with it. I was kind of excited to wear it out tonight.

At 7:55 there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see my Aunt smiling. I gave her hug and she literally pulled me out of the house to her car. When we got in the car I asked, "Aunt Betty, where are we going?" She looked at me and smiled and said, "You'll see sweetheart." She was acting weird tonight, but I didn't think anything of it.

We pulled up to a nice restaurant. I turned to her and asked, "What are we doing here?" She smiled and said, "Having dinner. Let's get inside; I hear that they have great shrimp."

As we walked through the door of the restaurant I came face to face with the person that I least expected to see.

**_So, who is there? Sam, her dad, Luke, oh who knows…? I'll post more in the morning... I'm going to get in the bed now… Let me know what yall think :) _**


	5. Make a Memory

_Alright Guys, I'm trying to slow this down a bit. I'm still new at this and as I continue to write it gets a little bit easier. Thank you all..._

As I was walking into the restaurant I wasn't sure what my Aunt was getting me into. I was still trying to figure out what my Aunt had up her sleeve.

When I rounded the corner, I came face to face with Sam. I was in complete shock. "Sam, what are you doing here in Florida?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face. He smiled and said, "Your Aunt Betty called and said you needed someone to be here with you. You seemed lonely to her so she called your dad and told him where you were and he called me and told me and said for me to get down here." "What about Sergeant Best and everyone at 15, do they know where I am at?" I asked. He shook his head no and said, "Let's go to our table and have dinner. We will talk about this later." He grabbed my hand as we followed my Aunt to the table.

I was still in shock. I expected no one to come down here while I was here. It really is starting to show me that he really does care about me.

As we sat down, I had tears in my eyes. "Andy Dear what's the matter?" My aunt asked as she sat beside me. "I smiled at her and said, "Nothing Aunt Betty. I'm just overwhelmed because I didn't expect anyone to come down." Sam grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Andy, you got to start letting people in sweetheart and stop running from everything when it all seems to go wrong. You got great group of friends, your dad, and me supporting you in everything." She said as the waiter came over to our table. "Hi guys, are you all ready to order?" We all nodded. I ordered some shrimp pasta, while Sam got a steak, and my aunt got a salad with shrimp.

"How are things back at the 15 Sam?" I asked as the waiter walked away.

"They are ok, Luke has turned into a complete ass, and Traci and Jerry seem to be working out their problems. Epstein and Diaz are still disagreeing about letting Peck live with them. Sergeant Best told me before I left to make sure you were taken care of. "He said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "That's good that everyone is ok. I miss them all, but this is what I needed. I think I know the reason Luke is being a complete ass."

He took a drink of his water and asked, "Why?"

I started fiddling with my hands when I said, "Sam, when I got down here I emailed Luke and told him I couldn't be with him anymore. I told him I couldn't be with someone who didn't care for me as much as I did him, and who seemed to be more worried about his work then his own girlfriend. I know it was the coward thing to do by emailing him, but I just couldn't wait until I got back."

He just sat there and listened to me. He finally spoke up, "Andy, you had to do what was best for you. There is someone out there who cares more for you then he did. I am sorry that you had to go through that."

I smiled at him, and I heard my Aunt speak up, "Sorry you two, but I am going to get my food and take it home. I got to go meet with some friends about our book club. You two enjoy your evening." I watched her get up and ask the waiter to get her food to go for her and she walked out of the restaurant.

"Sam, I am so sorry for her meddling in. I had no idea she had called my dad or that he called you. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." I said, worried that Sam was mad.

"Andy, don't apologize. Your Aunt was just watching out for you. She was really worried, and when I talked to your dad he seemed to be worried also. I wasn't quite sure it was a good idea for me to come down here because I didn't know if Luke would approve of it." He said while taking a bite of his steak.

I put my hand on his forearm and said, "Sam, I am glad that you came down. I just wasn't expecting you too, and I wasn't expecting my Aunt to call anyone."

"Andy, what are some things to do around here at night? I want me and you to go do something fun… Just forget about work and everything." He asked.

I thought for a minute before finally saying, "I know, we can go play putt putt golf. Its fun and we can forget the world while we are playing."

We finished with our dinner and walked out to his rental car. "Now where to McNally?"

I said, "How about the track recreation center. They have putt putt, bumper cars, go karts, and other stuff to do."

He nodded and said, "Let's go."

I showed him how to get there. This was going to be fun. When we parked and got out of the car I looked over at him. He looked completely different, I guess that is what happens when we don't have to wear uniforms and we are at the beach. He looked so good in some plaid shorts, a red polo, and some flip flops. Who knew Sam could look like he belonged down here.

"2 adults for putt putt."I said to the attendant as I was taking the money out of my wallet to pay.

"No way McNally, you are not paying…" He said as he got the money out of his wallet and paid. I sighed and said, "Fine, Let me go put this back in the car." He nodded and handed me his keys.

I ran to his car and couldn't help but think about how Sam can really be a gentleman. As I walked back over to where he was waiting he was smiling and staring at me.

When I was close enough he handed me my golf club and said, "McNally, if you win you can take me to do whatever you want. If I win, you get to show me some different things to do around here." I smiled and said, "You're on."

The whole time we were playing, we couldn't help but cut up and joke around. It was amazing to be able to have fun and not have to work.

Sam ended up losing to me at putt putt, but he had never played. It was hilarious.

"So McNally, where to now?" He asked. I looked at him and said, "Oh I know. Follow me." We walked out into the parking lot and I seen the bungee jumping tower and decided we were so doing that. I knew he had probably never done anything like this before.

I paid for me and Sam to bungee jump but he had no idea what I was getting him into.

"Come on Swarek… Ready for the time of your life?" I said with a laugh.

He nodded, but was a little hesitant because I wouldn't tell him what we were doing.

When we got over to the tower and started walking up the steps he asked, "McNally, what are you making us do?" I smiled and said, "I'm showing you a good time Swarek, and I am going to face my fear of heights." He said, "Ok, if you say so McNally. Just going to admit to you though, that I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Sam stop being a coward and so safe. Do something that gives you an adrenaline rush." I said with a laugh as we finally made it to the top.

The attendant got Sam in his harness and explained us what we were to do. He finally said, "It's your turn man..." Sam stepped to the edge,but looked back and said, "McNally, Don't be a coward. I will be at the bottom waiting on you." He leaped off the platform and took the 75 foot plunge like it was nothing.

I was a nervous wreck, but I know that if I chickened out Sam would never let me live it down.

Finally it was my turn, the attendant helped me get my harness on and explained to me what to do like he did with Sam.

I stepped to the edge of the platform and looked down. I saw Sam standing at the bottom with his phone out. I am pretty sure he was video recording this. I took the leap and took the 75 foot plunge. I was screaming as I went down.

When I was finished, I got off the blow up thing and met up with Sam.

"Wow McNally that was great." He said while he grabbed me in a hug.

"I know Sam. See I'm going to show you a good time while you are here. How about we call it a night tonight though." I said as we walked away.

"Yeah McNally, I'm pretty worn out myself. I'm going to take you to your Aunt's condo, and then I am going to head to the hotel and get some sleep.

"Sam, where are you staying?" I asked.

"Your Aunt got me a room at the Holiday Inn on the beach. So, what do you say I pick you up tomorrow around 11. We can go have a late breakfast or early lunch, then go sightseeing or something?" He said as we got into the car.

I looked over at him and said, "Yeah, 11 is good for me."

When we got back to the condo, he walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow McNally, I'll be here at 11. Good night." He said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and said, "See you tomorrow Sam, good night."

He watched me walk in before he turned around and walked back to his car.

I closed my door, and just leaned against it.

This man was going to be the death of me. I had so much fun tonight, and it was even better that Sam was there with me.

I jumped in the shower, threw on some pajamas and laid on my bed. I was so worn out.

My phone rang, and scared the crap out of me. I opened it and it was a text message from Sam.

_Hey, just letting you know that I made it to the hotel. I have fun tonight. Can't wait for tomorrow._

I smiled as I opened a new text to send to him.

_Me too Sam. It was a load of fun. Can't wait for tomorrow either. Thank you for coming down here. _

I closed my phone and put it back on my table. I rolled over on my bed and was literally asleep within in minutes.

_Alright guys, I am going to try and post one more chapter today. I might not be able to post anything this weekend, but I am definitely going to try. I have an assignment due for school on Sunday, so I got to work on it. It is getting easier to right this. Hope I did well on this chapter. I am trying to slow it down a little bit… Let me know what yall think about it. Hope you guys like it :) _


	6. 2 AM

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning thanks to a dream.

_Here I was lying on the ground gasping for breath. What had happened? One minute I was standing there talking with Kate about to let her in line for the free concert, then the next minute my face was covered with her blood, she was laying on the ground, but so was I. _

"_McNally, lie back. 1509 shots fired-Supernova Queens Key and Richardson-2 people shot, officer down, request ambulance right away Repeat officer down." Sam said into his radio._

_I was panicking. I couldn't make myself breathe. I was scared to death. I kept trying to grab onto Sam._

"_McNally you're going to be fine,ok? Just stay down, don't try to get up. Looks like the bullet is stuck in your vest." Sam said trying to get me to calm down._

I jumped up into a sitting position. I was sweating bullets. God, I haven't had a dream about Kate's death until tonight.

I slid on some sweatpants, a hoodie and walked out onto the back porch. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep for a little bit. I managed to grab my cell before walking out of the house, so I opened it and sent Sam a text.

_Hey, you awake?_

I sat there and just cried. I still held myself to blame over Kate's death.

No response from Sam, so I decided I would just go for a walk. I walked down onto the beach and just walked. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't make myself go back into the condo and get back in bed.

I eventually just say down in the sand and stared out at the ocean. It was so peaceful tonight.

I knew that I was going to have to come to terms with the shooting.

"_It's not your fault you know. You couldn't have stopped Kate from getting shot. You caught the killer, and Kate was still able to help someone after her death."_I thought to myself.

I sat on the beach for at least an hour before I really noticed that there was a chill in the air.

I got up and headed back down the beach towards my condo. The beach was deserted tonight. When I walked back into the condo, I still wasn't quite ready to go to sleep so I decided to check my email and see if I had a reply from Luke.

In my inbox I had an email from him and my dad. I opened the one from my dad first.

_Andy,_

_Hey babygirl! I wanted to see how your trip was going. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I am worried about you. I don't want you mad at me for calling Sam, but your Aunt told me everything, and I thought it would be best if maybe he came down there._

_I know that a few weeks ago, you had to witness someone get shot and killed. I am sorry you had to go through that. You know that you have everybody's support and if you need to talk I am sure anyone will listen. If you need me for anything just let me know. I love you and have been thinking about you a lot._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

I smiled and sent him a reply back knowing that he probably wouldn't get it for a few days since he probably didn't check his email a lot.

_Dad,_

_My trip I going great, it has been very relaxing and has given me some time to think about a lot. It is just what I needed. Thank you for calling Sam. It is great to have him here. I'm coming to terms with everything that happened on that horrible day. It's going to take me a little bit longer, but I will eventually be back to my old self. Actually dad, I was wondering if you could ride over to Luke's and get some of my things that I left at his house. I need them back and if I wait until I get back there is no telling what he will do with them. I guess you can say we aren't together any longer. Thank you dad! _

_I love you,_

_Andy_

I went back to my inbox and read the email from Luke.

_Andy,_

_If you want to end things then go right ahead. I still believe that Swarek has a lot to do with this. Hell, Sergeant Best told everyone today that Swarek was leaving for a few weeks. One guess is that he came to wherever you are and is there with you now. You know that nothing will ever work out between you and Swarek. He will just hurt you. Hell, he can have my sloppy seconds. I don't need you in my life. All your stuff that you have left at my house will be ready for you to get. You know that if you and Swarek get together then yall can't be partners. He might leave you then, but that's your decision. _

_Goodbye,_

_Luke_

I decided I was going to be the bigger person and just reply with a nice email.

_Luke, _

_So what if Swarek came down here. He has been there for me through my whole career unlike you. It's not like it's any of your business anyways. I don't have to answer to you Luke. My dad will be by your place to get my things since I will probably be out of town a few more weeks. Let me worry about my life Luke._

_Goodbye,_

_Andy_

I closed my laptop, and went and crawled back in the bed and dozed off with no problems at all.

_Alright guys, this was basically a filler chapter. Thought it would be fine... I am working on the next chapter now. It will be up tonight. I will post one more chapter tonight... I'm not sure if I will be able to post one this weekend seeing that I have to make an outline for an essay for English that is due on Sunday and I haven't started it, but I am hoping to post one on Sunday evening._


	7. Just a Kiss

_Once again, I don't own Rookie blue. :(_

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone going off. I opened it to see I had just received a text from Sam.

_Hey McNally, you ok? It's 7:30 right now, but I got your text from like 2 in the morning._

I replied back.

_I'm ok; I'll talk to you about it later. I'm about to go for a run, then shower and I will see you at 11. _

I got out of bed, slid on some gym shorts, a tank top, and some tennis shoes and went for a run on the beach.

It was a pretty morning, I felt a lot better than I did last night. I was curious to see how today was going to go. I hadn't decided what we were going to do today. I'm not sure why I was running so much while on this little vacation, but it made me feel good.

I ran for about an hour before returning back to the condo. I took a shower and dressed in a hurry. I was pushing it today; I didn't keep track of time.

At 11 my doorbell rang, I opened the door to see Sam.

"Hey Sam, you're right on time. Let me slide on some flip flops and we can go. I'm driving by the way…" I said as I found my flip flops.

"Fine by me. I have no idea where to go around here." He said with a smile.

We got in my car and headed for our first stop… I was taking him to the Lucky Snapper restaurant for lunch. And I was definitely not going to let him get a steak this time. He had to try some seafood. This was going to be interesting.

"McNally, where are we going?" He asked.

I looked over at him and said, "I am taking you to eat at a restaurant on the harbor. But no steak this time."

He looked a little worried.

"Don't worry Sam; I'll make sure you get something that you will like." I said with a laugh.

When we got there, it wasn't really busy. I grabbed Sam's hand as we walked in. The host sat us in a spot with a great view of the bay.

"So what can I get you two today?"The waitress asked while staring Sam down.

"I need to get two of the Crystal beaches. A two waters with lemons." I said with a little bit of an attitude. She pissed me off…

Oh god, I was jealous that some other girl was checking Sam out. What's happening?

As she walked away Sam asked, "Andy, what is a Crystal Beach?"

I looked at him and said, "It's a filet of fish that is stuffed with crabmeat and is served with some white cheese sauce. You'll like it."

"Why did you get an attitude with the waitress McNally?" Sam asked with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing Sam, just drop it." I said while playing with a napkin…

"No McNally, I want to know why you had an attitude." He said with a smile.

I ignored his remark. I didn't want to tell him that I was jealous. It would probably make matters worse.

Finally after what seemed like forever our food came. Sam looked a little worried about eating it, but after the first bite he was hooked.

"Andy this is great." He said with a mouth full of food.

I smiled. We ended up having a ton of food left over so we took it with us to go.

"Hey Sam, did you bring a bathing suit with you?" I asked as we got back in the car.

"No, I didn't have one. I haven't been swimming forever. Why?" He asked as he buckled up.

"Well looks like we are going to get you one. We are going parasailing later, and then hanging out at the beach. Did you bring any sun block?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um ok, no I don't have sun block. It's not like we need it back home." He said with a laugh.

"Alright, well looks like we are going to be stopping to get you a swim suit and some sun block. Don't need you getting burnt on your first day at the beach." I said pulling into Alvin's Island.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"We are getting you some swim trunks; some sun block and I need some new sunglasses." I said pulling into a space.

In the store, we bought Sam a pair of teal and white swim trunks, me and him some sunglasses, some sun block, a new bathing suit for me, two hats, and two shirts. It was a fun experience. I swear Sam tried on at least 7 different pairs of swim trunks before settling on one. And then we were trying on hats and modeling them. It felt like we were teenagers again.

Sam ended up spending $130 in there on our stuff. He wouldn't let me pay for anything since I paid for our lunch.

"McNally, are you ever going to tell me why you gave our waitress an attitude today?" he asked me.

"If I tell you, you got to promise not to say anything." I said.

He nodded his head and waited for me to tell him.

"I guess I was a little jealous of the way she was looking at you." I said while pulling onto the road where the condo was.

He just sat there and said nothing about it.

We pulled into the drive way and he helped me grab the bags and head inside.

"Sam, go get changed in that bathroom, and I am going to make a phone call." I said as I grabbed the phone.

I called and set up our little adventure to go parasailing. Luckily we could walk to where we had to meet the boat. I didn't feel like driving anymore.

"Andy, Your turn." He said.

I turned around and couldn't help but stare at him... He looked so sexy in his swim suit... Geez, what was he doing to me?

I nodded and went into the bathroom and changed.

As I walked out I seen Sam's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Wow Andy, you look great." He said.

"Come on handsome, we got somewhere to be." I said walking out the back door.

He finally caught up with me as we walked along the water. It was nice to be spending time with him on our little vacation. It was suppose to be just mine, but I am glad he showed up.

I seen the guy we were supposed to be meeting.

"Hey, are you Greg?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "You must be Andy and Sam. Let's get you two on the boat and in the harnesses. Yall going up together right?"

I looked at Sam and said, "Yeah, we'll go together."

"Andy, what have you gotten us into now?" Sam asked quietly.

"You'll see" I said as we made it to the boat and got in.

Greg helped get us in the harnesses, and explained to us how this worked.

Sam was a little hesitant the whole time, so I grabbed his hand as we started going up. It was a rush when we were probably a 100 feet in the air. I looked over to Sam and he looked at me. He was enjoying this as much as I was. As Greg and the drive brought us down I couldn't help but scream. When we were back on the boat I hugged Sam and said, "That was great Sam. Thank you for being here with me"

Greg got us back to the shore and we made our way back to the condo. I ran in the house and grabbed the sun block. We forgot all about it.

"Sam let me put some of this on you so you don't get burnt." I said while putting some of the lotion in my hand.

He nodded and turned around while I rubbed the lotion into his back; he then turned around and let my rub some on his chest and stomach. It was weird because I haven't been close to Sam since the night of the blackout.

When I finished I grabbed his hand and took off running for the ocean.

I fell into the waves and pulled him with me. When I came up, I couldn't find Sam. I started to panic a little until I felt someone grab my legs and lift me over their shoulders and dunk me.

I came up choking on water.

When I was done coughing I looked over at Sam, who had a smile on his face.

Damn he looked good.

"Sam, I am going to kill you." I said while trying to grab him.

When he finally thought he was in the clear I finally dunked him. He came up and grabbed me.

I thought he was going to kiss me. He leaned forward, but he just dunked me in the water.

When he brought me back close to him I couldn't help but laugh.

We played in the water for a couple of hours before we made our way back to the beach and sat on the beach.

"Sam, what made you come down here?" I asked while playing with the sand.

"Well I was worried about you. And I wasn't sure what was going on with you. Care to tell me about everything?" he asked while looking out at the waves.

I sighed and said, "The past couple of weeks have been life changing. Seeing Kate get killed right in front of my face has haunted me since the day that it happened. I have had a lot on my mind. I was scared that I wasn't doing my job right. There has been trouble with Luke, and I just got scared and ran."

"Andy, there is no reason to run. We are all there for you. You know that if you ever need something I am going to be there for you. You know where I live; you know that I am always around. Next time you have a problem don't run, come to me. By the way, where is your Aunt Betty been?" He said while putting his arm around me.

"I have no clue; I haven't talked to her since last night." I said.

"So why did you text me at 2am last night?" He asked.

"Well, I had a bad dream. I keep reliving the day that I got shot and Kate was killed. When I figured out you were asleep I went for a walk until I felt like I could finally sleep, but when I got back I couldn't make myself go to sleep so I checked my email. Luke sent me one being a complete dick, and then my dad did checking in on me." I said.

"Sam, you hungry? I got some steaks and baked potatoes that I can throw on the grill." I asked.

"Yeah Andy, I am kind of hungry." Sam said quietly while I heard his stomach growl.

I couldn't help but laugh at that moment.

"Sam, let's go inside. Why don't you go take a shower while I start cooking," I said as I watched Sam stand up. He offered me his hand and helped me up.

While he went to shower, I got the steaks and baked potatoes out and went out back and threw them on the grill. I went back into the house and made us some pudding and put it in the fridge to cool.

I walked back outside and sat on the lounge chair.

I wasn't paying attention when Sam walked out in just some shorts.

"Sam, you got burnt" I said as I noticed that he was really red.

"I'll be ok; I guess that is what I get for being from the north." He said with a smile.

I watched him sit down and wince a little.

"After dinner, I am going to put some aloe on that." I said while getting up and flipping the steaks.

I sat back down. I felt bad that I let him get burnt. I always tanned when I got sun.

When dinner was done I ran in the house grabbed some plates and silverware and went back outside.

The sun was just starting to set when we sat down to eat.

"Andy, this is good. Thank you."Sam said while eating a piece of his steak.

I smiled and nodded.

When we were done with dinner I grabbed an aloe leaf off my Aunts aloe plant and cut it open. I had Sam lie down and I rubbed the aloe on his back.

"Wow, starting to feel better already." He said when I finished.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." I said while helping him up.

We ended up watching Transformers since it was all I could find on TV.

I ended up lying down on the couch with my head lying on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair which relaxed me.

I ended up falling asleep in middle of the movie.

"Andy, wake up. It is time for me to get going." Sam said.

I sat up and said, "Sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"12. I didn't want to wake you, but I need to get back to the hotel and you need to get some sleep." He said.

"Alright." I said as we both stood.

He went and grabbed his shirt and flip flops and met me at the door.

"Sam, I had fun today… Thank you for spending it with me." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Me too Andy. It was fun. Do I get to see you tomorrow?" he said.

I smiled and said, "You better, maybe we can go get some movies and just hang around. I'm going to cook dinner tomorrow for Aunt Betty; will you come eat with us?" I asked.

"Sure Andy. I will be here." He said.

He started leaning towards me, and I leaned into him and we ended up kissing.

I was in shock at first, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

He pulled away and said, "I got to go. I will see you tomorrow."

He walked out and I locked up and went into my bed room and started some bath water.

I took a long relaxing bath. I kept thinking of tonight's events but I didn't want to get my hopes up that something was going to happen.

As I walked into my room I got a text from Sam.

_Sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have done that. _

I was a little taken back by what he just said. Why was he apologizing this is what I want? I know he wants it just as much as I do.

I haven't told Sam about my feelings. Maybe it is time for them to come out.

I called my Aunt, knowing she wouldn't answer but I could leave her a message.

_Aunt Betty, Hey it's Andy. Just calling to invite you to dinner tomorrow. I am cooking some chicken parmesan and some garlic bread and will probably have some pudding for desert. Sam will be here. Dinner will be ready around 7. Can't wait to see you. Love you._

20 minutes later my phone rang. It was my Aunt.

_Me: Hello_

_Aunt Betty: Andy sweetheart, I didn't wake you did I?_

_Me: No Aunt Betty, I was still awake. _

_Aunt Betty: Ok, How has your day been?_

_Me: It has been great until tonight. I hung out with Sam all day today. He left about an hour ago. We kissed tonight when he was leaving then he sent me a text saying it was sorry it happened._

_Aunt Betty: Oh baby, I am glad you hung out with him today. Dont worry about it sweetheart. He might be afraid that you didn't want to kiss him or anything._

_Me: I know Aunt Betty, but it is what I want. I love him. He has made me see everything differently since he arrived. Did you get my invite to dinner?_

_Aunt Betty: Yes sweetheart, I will be there. I can't wait. I'm going to get in the bed. I'm up later than usual. Good night sweetheart. See you tomorrow. Love you!_

_Me: See you tomorrow Aunt Betty. Good night. Love you too. Bye!_

_Aunt Betty: Bye!_

I hung up my phone and sent Sam a reply to his text.

_Sam, don't apologize. It was me too. I had fun with you today. See you tomorrow. Dinner will be ready at 7. We need to talk tomorrow. Good night._

It was 1:30 in the morning, and I was finally going to bed. I had so much fun today. Hope I can actually get some sleep… Can't seem to get Sam off my mind.

_***Wow guys this was my longest chapter yet, but it seems so much better than my last._

_I will try to post another chapter sometime this weekend. Now that I have written this chapter I don't want to stop, but I got to do my homework first._

_Let me know what yall think… :) _

_Am I slowing it down at all or enough?_

_Good night everyone! Have a great weekend. :)_


	8. Love Will Keep You Up All Night

_So guys, I managed to figure out what I am suppose to do on my assignment for class, so I figured I would post a chapter tonight. :)_

The next morning I woke up, but couldn't make myself get out of bed. I kept thinking about last night.

Did he not feel the same for me?

I decided that I couldn't sit around the house and question everything today so I decided I was going to go out and find something to do.

I dressed quickly, and ran to my car. Since the weather wasn't going to cooperate today I decided I would go to the different stores along the beach and maybe shop for a few, then off to the grocery store to get tonight's dinner stuff, and maybe some stuff to make something other than pudding for dessert.

I walked into one store on the beach, and seen a ton of stuff I wanted. I bought myself some shirts, some new sandals, along with some cute picture frames to put in my apartment when I went back home.

On my way out of the store, I remembered that my Aunt bought me that photo album. So I decided I wanted to make a scrapbook of mine and Sam's trip. He doesn't know it, but I bought a picture of each of us bungee jumping and parasailing because it was something I wanted to remember.

So, I made a random trip over to Wal-Mart and bought some stickers, and bought me a brand new camera so I could take pictures when we were doing things.

I had two weeks to make some new memories to remember for the rest of my life, and I hope I could get Sam to agree.

While I was in Wal-Mart I went ahead and bought the stuff for tonight's dinner. I grabbed some chicken, some pasta, some mozzarella cheese, some tomatoes, and some spaghetti sauce and some other stuff to make homemade sauce. Then I bought some stuff to make a strawberry cheesecake for dinner.

Tonight was going to be the night I was going to talk to Sam. Of course, I might have to wait until my Aunt leaves, but it will be worth the wait.

I headed back to the condo after a successful shopping trip.

It was only noon, so I grabbed a book I brought with me and sat on the couch and read while it was raining.

It was so peaceful. My phone rang; it was a text from Sam

_Hey Andy! What are you doing?_

I replied back to him.

_Just got back from the store, now reading my book and about to start my sauce for tonight's dinner. What about you?_

I continued to read until he replied back.

_Just watching some TV, not much to do since it is raining. I think I might go ride around and see what is around here. I will text you in a little bit._

I sat my phone and book down on to the table, and just started crying.

I was miserable. I wasn't sure if it was because of the tension between Sam and me last night or what.

My phone started ringing, it was my Aunt Betty.

_Me: Hello?_

_Aunt Betty: Andy, do I need to bring anything tonight?_

_Me: Not unless you want to bring some wine to have with dinner._

_Aunt Betty: Ok, you ok dear?_

_Me: I don't know. There seems to be something bothering Sam, he was texting me earlier, but he never asked if he could come over earlier or anything. He seemed different._

_Aunt Betty: Why don't you call him and invite him over. It seems to me that you and him need to have a talk. What have you done today?_

_Me: I might. I went shopping and got what I needed for tonight, then just came back home and was reading until Sam texted me. Aunt Betty, would it be bad to say that he is all I can seem to think about today?_

_Aunt Betty: No sweetheart, that usually happens when you truly love someone. You didn't think about Luke like that?_

_Me: No, I thought Luke was the safe option and look where that got me. I was thinking about it today. I have 2 weeks to see where things are going to go with Sam before I have to go back to work. Do you know how long Sam is staying down here?_

_Aunt Betty: I think he is staying until the day that you leave. Why?_

_Me: Just wondering, I bought me a new camera today, and I was going to take pictures of us doing things together._

_Aunt Betty: Oh that would be great. Well dear, I am going to run to the store and get some wine, and might pick up some Scotch for Sam if he would rather drink that._

_Me: Ok, I will see you tonight, Love you…Bye!_

_Aunt Betty: Bye baby!_

I hung up the phone and grabbed my camera. I walked on to the back porch and snapped some pictures of the beach and rain.

I went back in and grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number.

_Sam: Hey McNally. What's up?_

_Me: Not much, what are you doing?_

_Sam: Just pulled up at Wal-Mart. got to get a few things. What did you need?_

_Me: I was wondering if you could come over say around 3:30. I wanted to talk to you about last night and everything._

_Sam: Yeah, sure. I will be there at 3:30. Let me run in here and get the few things I need. I will see you in a little bit. Bye!_

_Me: Bye._

I hung up my phone and headed into the kitchen to put the sauce into the crock pot for tonight's dinner. When I was done with that I started on the cheesecake. It seemed to be the most difficult thing to make, but I was going to do it.

Around 2:30 I was finished with everything so I ran and jumped in the shower and dressed in some shorts and a tank top.

I definitely wasn't getting dressed up for dinner tonight. As I looked outside I noticed that it quit raining for a little bit.

I turned on some music and just started singing along and dancing around the living room. Lady Gaga's song "The Edge of Glory" came on and I really got into this song until the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 3:20, so I turned off the music and opened it.

There stood Sam with a bouquet of lilies. One of my favorite flowers. I smiled and said, "Come in, Let me put those in some water."

"Wow, this place smells great." He said when he smelt the sauce in the Crockpot.

I walked into the kitchen and found a vase to put the flowers in and took care of that.

"Hey Sam, want to go for a walk on the beach?" I asked when I was finished.

"Yeah" He said as he followed me out the back door.

We walked for about 15 minutes before I finally said, "Sam about last night..."

"Andy don't worry about it. I shouldn't have kissed you." He said interrupting me.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes as I sat down in the sand.

"Sam we need to talk." I said while staring out at the ocean.

He sat down beside me, not too close though.

"What is it McNally?" He asked.

"Sam, the reason I invited you over early is because I felt that I needed to tell you something after last night. Sam, I am so scared right now that all I know how to do is run from everything. After last night, I seriously thought about packing my things and running again, and then I thought about how if I ran I would never get a chance to tell you this." I said while trying not to cry.

Sam scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. Sam doing this kind of gave me the courage to continue telling him what I was feeling.

"Sam, I only dated Luke because I thought he was the safe choice. The feelings I feel for you scare me. Luke never made me feel the way you do. He never cared as much as you do about everything that I am going through. I mean here you are in Florida with me instead of Toronto working. I always look forward to work because it means that I get to work with you and spend time with you. I have no idea how to handle this right now except to tell you everything. Every time I have seen someone with you, or someone checking you out I get jealous. I know I shouldn't but I can't do nothing but imagine you with me. Sam, what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you." I finished with a sigh of relief.

I looked over at him and seen that he was looking right at me.

He ran his hand along my cheek before saying, "Andy, I have been waiting so long to hear this. There is no reason to be scared. We can get through this together. I hated seeing you with Luke. I wanted to be the guy that was there to pick up the pieces when you crumbled or when you just needed a shoulder to cry on. I wouldn't change anything in the world about you, and of course I would be here with you. You are the one person I can't live without. I think we should take this slow, because like you, I am scared too. I don't want to mess anything up. I don't ever want to see you unhappy. You are the one person that I would do anything for just to see your beautiful smile. When you dad called me and told me where you were at and why they were calling me I knew that this was my time to prove to you that I am in love with you. These past couples of days have been amazing; I wouldn't redo them for anything. I love you Andrea McNally." He said as he leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him.

When he pulled away I smiled with tears rolling down my cheeks. He gently wiped them with his thumbs.

"Sam, I got to get back to the condo and finish dinner. I still have to cook the pasta and the chicken." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Come on then baby, let's go. I will help you." He said helping me up.

The walk back to the condo was amazing. It felt good to have his arms around my waist. I truly loved this man.

When we walked back into the condo, Sam started the pasta while I started the chicken.

As I was taking a piece of chicken out of the pan I felt Sam wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled as I turned around and stood on my toes to give him a kiss.

"Sam, how about you come stay here with me now that everything is out in the open." I said while laying my head on his chest.

"What would your Aunt say about that?" He asked while kissing me on the top of my head.

"I don't know, we will ask her tonight. I love you. You know that right?" I said as I kissed him again before turning around to finish the rest of the chicken.

"I love you too." He said as he grabbed some plates and silverware to set the table.

At 6:45 the doorbell rang, I had Sam answer it for me while I finished up in the kitchen.

It was my Aunt Betty. She walked into the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Oh Andy, this smells so good. You ok now?" She said while sitting the wine and scotch on the counter as she got three glasses down.

"Yeah, I am much better now." I said with a smile on my face.

Sam winked at me as he finished putting everything on the table.

"Sam, how do you like it down here?" She asked as she sat our drinks on the table.

"I love it, I could stay here forever, but I would probably miss Toronto too much." He said as he sat down.

We all sat down to eat dinner and just carry on a casual conversation.

"Aunt Betty, we have something to tell you." I said while taking a bite of the pasta.

"What is it dear?"She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Me and Sam have talked and decided that we are in love with each other and want to be together." I said while grabbing Sam's hand.

"Oh that is great you two. I knew it was a matter of time before you two realized that yall was right in front of each other. Sam you better treat her right or you will be answering to me." She said while taking another bite of pasta.

"Oh, I plan on treating her right. I love her and want her to be happy." He said as he was finishing up with his dinner.

I smiled and finished eating.

When we were done eating I had Aunt Betty go to the living room while Sam and I cleaned up.

Next thing I know, Sam through something at me and it landed in my hair. He threw some pasta at me. I laughed and grabbed a handful and threw it back. We had a food fight while cleaning, and neither of us noticed that my Aunt had gotten the camera and was snapping pictures. I threw some tomato sauce and hit Sam in his head. He had it all in his hair and on his face.

When we finally stopped I said, "Babe, why don't you go wash up and I will after you."

I just had to get the pasta off me. He looked at me and said, "Ok. Be back in a few." He gave me a quick kiss as he passed by.

When he was washing up, Aunt Betty and I walked out on the back porch.

"See Andy, all you had to do is tell him. You can tell that you mean everything to him." She said while taking a seat.

"I know, but I am still so scared that I am going to mess up. I love him, but don't want anything to mess us up." I said, while looking at her calm, beautiful face.

"Andy, take your time. Be patient and take everything one day at a time and it will all work out. There is no reason in being scared, that man inside loves you for who you are. He knows you are afraid, but I can already see that he is going to take great care of you." She said.

I got up and gave her a hug. I looked through that back door and seen Sam taking a picture of us. He was definitely the man I was in love with.

"Aunt Betty, can Sam come stay here with me?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

She smiled and said, "Of course. I have no problems with it. I am going to be going myself. I was up a little late last night and am quite tired. How about you go spend some time with your man?"

"Ok, thank you for coming to dinner tonight. What about dessert? Would you like me to cut you a slice of cheesecake and send it with you?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." She said as we walked back into the house.

I went into the kitchen and cut her a slice of cheesecake and put it in a Tupperware bowl. As I walked into the living room she was talking with Sam.

"Sam, take care of her. Don't let her run anymore. She has never had someone care as much as you do." She was saying as I walked in.

"Oh I will definitely take care of her. I am truly in love with her." He said as he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

I handed her the bowl as she stood to leave. Sam and I walked her to the door and said our goodbyes.

When she was gone I turned to Sam and said, "Want to go to your hotel and get your stuff? She said you could stay with me."

"Yeah, are you going to go with me?" He said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, if you want me too I will go." I said quietly.

"Yes I want you to go. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

30 minutes later, we were at the hotel getting his things. He never really unpacked anything.

"Come on, let's go home." He said while wrapping his free arm around me.

When we got back to the condo we went into the bedroom and put his things in the extra dresser, then settled down on the couch to watch a movie.

I ended up getting him to watch "The Karate Kid" since we have never seen the new one.

Halfway through the movie, I ended up leaning over on Sam and rested my head on his shoulder. This was the person I was supposed to be with. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of our vacation held for us. Two more weeks with the man I love.

When the movie was over, Sam and I went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. He crawled into bed as I was brushing my teeth. When I was finished, I went into the bedroom and crawled in bed with him.

I ended up lying right up against him, with my arm draped across his stomach, and my head resting on his chest. He kept moving his hand up and down my back until we both ended up falling asleep.

_Well guys here is another chapter… No the story isn't done yet… I am going to definitely write some more for it. Maybe the rest of their vacation and maybe a chapter or 2 into their return back to work. I am having so much fun writing this…_

_Let me know what yall think :)_

_Sorry about it being such a long chapter, I just couldn't make myself stop writing… Might be a few days before I get to post again.. But I will definitely try to post another one tomorrow if I have time. :)_


	9. Who says

_Here is another chapter. I am going to try and get two in before I go to bed. I was lucky enough to get done with my English homework so I could start writing :)_

_Once again, I don't own Rookie Blue. :(_

The next morning, I woke up to Sam staring at me.

"What?" I said as I stretched.

"Nothing, just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said while leaning over and kissing me.

"Hmmm, I'm hungry baby! What do you want for breakfast?" I asked and I sat up.

"How about some eggs and bacon and stuff." He said.

I smiled and said, "Ok, I'm going to go start cooking us some food. I love you."

I kissed him quickly before heading to the kitchen.

I got the things out of the fridge and started making us some eggs, bacon, and some biscuits. I put on some coffee, and finished cooking out breakfast.

As I took the biscuits out of the oven, I heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

Sam came into the kitchen in a pair of shorts, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for cooking this morning, we could have went and got something for breakfast. I love you Andy." He said while giving me a kiss.

I smiled and sat down at the table and ate breakfast with him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him while taking a bite of my eggs.

"Hmm, I don't know, you pick." He said.

"How about we drive to Panama City and hang around there. Maybe go ride some Go karts, play some putt putt, do a little sightseeing, then maybe dinner at a steakhouse out that way, then go to a club for a little bit and do some dancing or something." I said as I put my fork down.

"Sounds good." He said.

"I'm going to get a shower, be ready when I get done and we will go." I said as I got up and put my plate in the sink.

I went into the bathroom and took my shower. I dressed in some white shorts and a teal tank top and grabbed my brown flip flops and walked into the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch watching the news.

I smiled and said, "Baby are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said as he stood and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the condo.

When we got in the car I buckled up, and said, "Babe, if I stoop to get gas will you run and pay for me?"

"Sure." He said.

We got on the road, and headed for Panama City Beach. It was 40 miles from Destin, so it wasn't too bad of a drive.

We stopped and got gas. Sam went and paid, but as I was getting out to pump it he was coming out of the store and said, "Get back in the car babe, I'll do it." I smiled as I got back in the car.

When he finished we got back on the road.

"So, you ready for your vacation to be up and us back home?" I asked.

"Not really, I like being able to spend time with you and not worry about work or anything." He said while grabbing my hand.

God, I truly did love this man. He always knew what to say.

I remember the first day I met him, I had ruined his cover, and thought he was going to kill me for doing so, but since then he has forgiven me. If it wasn't for that day, I probably would have never met him, and then I wouldn't be here with him now.

"I love spending time with you too. Nothing better than just me and you." I said while pulling on to Front Beach Road in Panama City Beach. I made my way to St. Andrews State Park.

When we got there, I looked over at Sam and said, "Want to go for a little walk?"

He nodded and got out. I met him in front of the car and wrapped my arm around my waist as we walked down to the beach. There weren't many people out here today so it was perfect for me and him.

As we walked, I asked, "How are we going to do this when we get home?"

I was a little curious to hear his answer.

"I haven't really thought about it babe. Why worry about it when I can spend the next two weeks with you. Why? What's on your mind?" He asked looking at me,

"I was told that if we were to get in a relationship with each other than we could no longer be partners. I'm scared of that Sam. Would we still work the same shift?" I said while stopping and staring out at the water.

"We will worry about this when we get back home. Right now, I want to spend time with you and just have some fun. Not often that I get to spend my time with a beautiful girl." He said while pulling me towards him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm, let's go ride some go karts, and play some putt putt. How about we make a bet?" I said and I leaned up and kissed him gently.

"What kind of bet?"He asked with a laugh.

"If I beat you, I get a massage. And if you beat me then I will give you a massage." I said as we started walking back to the car.

"You're on. Prepare to lose babe." He said as we made our way back to the car.

We got in the car, and headed for the go kart place. When we pulled up, the place looked dead.

We made our way over to the ticket booth to get our tickets for it.

"I need two tickets for the go karts." Sam said.

"Is that all?" The attendant asked.

"Yeah that will do it." He said as he grabbed my hand.

The guy handed us the tickets and pointed out where we were to go.

As we got on the go karts I yelled over to Sam, "Babe, you are so going down."

He smiled and said, "I don't think so." He winked at me then looked away.

The attendant that got us situated told us the rules, and that we got 5 laps.

"On your mark, get set, GOOOO!" We heard the guy say.

Sam and I took off. I ended up passing him on the first curve. I had a pretty good lead, but he caught up with me. Damn, I was going to win. Every time I tried to pass him he would swerve in front of me and not let me by. I got a little irritated, but it was just for fun.

In the end, Sam won the race so I owed him a massage.

"Aww, baby I can't wait until my massage…"He said rubbing it in a little more.

"I bet you are cheater." I said with a smile.

"Hey let's walk over there." He said pointing at the airbrush stand.

He grabbed my hand and literally drug me across the road. When we walked in he was all over the place.

"Hey babe, come pick a shirt." He said to me.

"Ok." I said while looking at the different designs.

"How about that one? It's number 18."I said as I grabbed me a medium shirt.

I picked the one that said "Andy and Sam Panama City Beach 2011. And had hearts, but the guy said he could do two police shields instead so I got that one.

While we waited, Sam had the other guy do a toon drawing of me and Sam.

It was awesome. When he was finished, it looked so crazy. I was definitely getting this framed.

"Andy, let's get your shirt and go." I heard Sam say as I was looking around.

I nodded as he went to get the shirt, and I waited by the door.

"Come on baby, let's go." I said as Sam walked over to me.

We went to my car and road over to one of the stores up the road and just walked around. Sam bought him some shorts, another pair of sunglasses, and another pair of flip flops. We also had our picture taken together while holding a baby alligator.

I bought me 3 picture frames, and a shell necklace and an anklet. We left the store and made our way over to another place to play putt putt. No reason in betting now since me already owed Sam.

When we got to the Pirate's Cove putt putt place, I got out of the car and snapped a picture of Sam with my camera.

"What was that for?" He asked as we walked up to the building.

"No reason. I love you Sam, thank you for today." I said as we made it to the door.

"I love you too Andy. You're welcome." He said as he paid for us to play.

As Sam was putting I would snap a few pictures, then he would do the same I as I did.

We found this really neat spot to take a picture at.

I saw this lady walking down to this hole, so I asked her "Would you mind taking a picture of me and my boyfriend?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

I stood facing Sam with my arms wrapped around him while she snapped the picture.

She handed me my camera, and went on with her family. I looked at the picture, and it had to be my all time favorite of me and Sam other than our drawing from earlier.

We finished our game of putt putt, and made our way over to the car.

"Andy, how about we go eat dinner, then just go back to the condo and lounge around." Sam said, as we got in the car.

"Sure, if that's ok with you then we can do that. I'm exhausted." I said as I pulled out to go to cross the street to the steakhouse.

When we walked in, I walked into the gift shop and bought Traci a T-shirt. I met Sam in the waiting area. I sat down beside and him and held his hand while laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Want to go back to the condo and put on some sweatpants and just lay in bed in your arms." I said looking up at him.

"Let's eat, and then we can do that." He said as they called our number. We followed the hostess to our table. She sat us down and told us our waiter would be with us soon.

"Hey guys, my name is Matt, and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter said as I watched Sam tense up.

"I will have a tea, what do you want babe?" I asked Sam.

"Tea is good for me too." Sam said as the waiter started walking away,

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand across the table.

"Nothing, just didn't like the way he was looking at you." He said.

"Sam, you can't get mad every time someone checks me out. I'm not going anywhere. I am in love with you and only you." I said with a hint of an attitude.

He was quiet the rest of dinner, hadn't said one word after I said what I said.

He paid for dinner and met me out at the car. I was still a little pissed with the way he was acting in the restaurant that I didn't speak a word the whole ride until I heard him ask, "Are you going to be quiet the rest of the night?"

"What do you want me to say Sam? You acted like a fool in the restaurant. When are you going to realize I am not going to leave you and that I love you?" I said as we were pulling back into Destin.

"You can't get mad at me for a being a little jealous. You did it the other day when we went to eat at the Lucky Snapper." He said.

I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to let him know it.

"Whatever Sam, this conversation is over." I said as we pulled up to my Aunt's condo.

I got out of the car and went inside. Sam followed me in, but sat in the living room while I went to the bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I grabbed my laptop, and sat on the bed to check my email. In my inbox I had an email from Sergeant Best, one from Luke, and another from my dad.

I opened Sergeant Best's email first.

_McNally, _

_Just checking in on you to make sure you and Swarek are alive and not killing each other yet. See you in a few weeks._

I closed his email and opened Luke's.

_Andy,_

_Your dad came by my place and got the things that you have left over there. Not much more to say though. Goodbye._

It didn't bother me one bit that he had nothing to say. So I opened my dad's at last.

_Andy,_

_Hey baby! How are you? I hope all is well with you. Just checking in with you to see how everything's going. I talked to your Aunt and she told me that you and Sam are together. It's about time. You two have fun. See you in a few weeks. Love you… Dad._

I closed his email and sat my laptop on the table and lay on the bed and cried. I had gotten mad at Sam for no reason.

I got off the bed and walked into the living room to see Sam sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over and sat down beside him. I ran my hand up and down his back as I said, "I'm sorry. I had no reason to get mad. I love you Sam." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean to get jealous. I know you aren't going to leave me but I am so scared. I have never felt this way for anyone."

I put my hand on his cheek and leaned over and kissed him. I deepened the kiss. He pulled me onto his lap and was running his hands up and down my back as we kissed. I stood and pulled him with me to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, we started removing each other's clothes, and made love.

Afterwards, we laid there and just cuddled. I rested my chin on Sam's chest and looked at him. I smiled at him as he was sleeping.

"I love you Sam." I said as I snuggled back up to his chest.

_Well guys here is another chapter… I hope you guys like it. There will definitely be more to come… Might shock some of yall. Going to start writing another chapter in a few… Will post it soon… :)_


	10. Temporary Home

_Alright guys here is the final chapter tonight… I will definitely be writing another one tomorrow, but I am starting to get sleepy, and don't know how much longer I can look at my laptop. _

_I am having so much fun writing this… Hope yall like it :)_

In middle of the night I was woken up by my phone ringing. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 2:46 a.m. I answered my phone.

_Me: Hello?_

_Unknown person: Hi, may I speak to Andrea McNally._

_Me: This is her._

_Unknown person: I am sorry to call so late. My name is Jordan Smith. I am a nurse at Sacred Heart Hospital in Destin. I was calling to tell you that Ms. Betty McNally was brought into the hospital an hour ago. She was involved in a horrific car accident. We found your number in her phone so we thought to call you first. Please get to the hospital as soon as possible._

I hung up my phone and turned to Sam and started shaking him.

"Sam, wake up. Sam wake up." I said trying not to cry.

"Hmmm, what Andy?" He said sleepily.

"Sam, Aunt Betty is at the hospital... It doesn't sound good." I said with tears streaming down my face.

Sam shot out of bed and slid on some clothes. I rushed around the bedroom and put on my sweatpants and a t-shirt and some flip flops.

When we were ready we ran out to the car. I drove about 6 miles down Hwy 98 to the hospital.

"Baby, she will be ok." Sam said while grabbing my hand.

"She has to be." I said as we pulled into the hospital.

Me and Sam made our way into the hospital after parking. I was holding his hand with a death grip.

We walked to the reception desk to where this older lady was sitting.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"My name is Andrea McNally. Jordan Smith called me and informed me that my Aunt was here."I said.

"Yes, have a seat and I will have someone with you in a second." She said while picking up the phone.

Sam and I sat down.

"Andy, everything is going to be ok." He said trying to calm me down.

I leaned over on him and said, "I'm scared Sam."

As we sat there holding each other, we seen this young woman walking over to us.

"Are you Andrea McNally?" She asked.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Sam Swarek." I said with shakiness.

"I am Jordan Smith. I called you." She said as I nodded my head.

"Ms. McNally, I am going to take you back to a waiting room and let the doctor come in and explain to you what is going on." She said as she stood.

Sam and I stood and followed her back to a private waiting room. This couldn't be good. They never bring you back here unless something is too serious.

Sam and I sat there for probably 30 minutes before the doctor came in.

"Ms. McNally, I am Dr. Joseph Jackson. I am the doctor who has been taking care of your Aunt since she came in." He said as he took a seat across from me and Sam.

"This is my boyfriend Sam Swarek. Can you tell us what is going on?" I said.

"Well Ms. McNally, your Aunt was brought into the emergency room about 3 hours ago. She was involved in a horrific car accident. She was driving to her residence, when a young man crossed the center line and hit her head on. He was at least going 80 to 85 miles an hour when he hit her. They believe that he was under the influence of alcohol when the accident occurred. He was killed instantly. When the firefighters and the paramedics got to your Aunt she was barely hanging on. They got her here as fast as they could. I got her comfortable right now, but I need to talk to you about something. We did some x-rays, a CT scan and an ultrasound and found that she is bleeding internally. We have gone into surgery and stopped what we could, but she is still bleeding."

I started crying. "What is it doc?" I said holding onto Sam's hand.

"Right now I have her comfortable, but I need you to make the decision. The prognosis is extremely poor. I believe that there is no way she can pull through this. She has lost a lot of blood, and her organs are starting to shut down on her. It is you decision, so I need you to decide whether you want to pull the life support plug or wait." He said quietly.

"Can I think about it and call and ask my dad what I should do?" I asked him through the tears.

"Yes, go ahead. I am going to go check on her. Would you like to see her?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him to her room.

When I walked in, my knees buckled and I almost hit the ground, luckily Sam caught me.

She looked horrible. She was bruised head to toe. I sat in the chair beside her and held her hand. Sam stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Aunt Betty, you can't leave me. I need you. I love you Aunt Betty. If it wasn't for you, then Sam and I would have taken even longer to get together. Please don't leave me." I said.

I sat with her for about 30 minutes while Sam went and talked to the doctor.

I stood and made my way outside and sat on the curve. I called my dad.

_Dad: Hello?_

_Me: Daddy, I need you to listen to me._

_Dad: What's wrong baby?_

_Me: Daddy, Aunt Betty was in a bad car accident. The doctor here at the hospital said she won't make it. What do I do? He gave me the decision whether or not I should pull the plug._

_Dad: Oh Andy… I will be down there as soon as possible. I remember talking to your Aunt about this a few weeks ago. She said if she were to live on a machine than she would rather the plug be pulled. Who is there with you?_

_Me: Sam is. He is inside with the doctor. It's bad dad. What do I do?_

_Dad: I want you to go in and tell the doctor that your dad said pull the plug. I am so sorry Andy. Let me go arrange me a flight. I will be there as soon as possible._

_Me: Ok daddy. Love you._

I hung up my phone and walked inside. As I walked through the double doors to go back to her room I ran into Sam.

"Baby are you ok? He asked while wrapping his arms around me.

"No, I called my dad. He is getting the first flight out here. He also said that Aunt Betty and him talked about what to do if this were to ever happen. He said pull the plug. It is what she wants." I said while holding on to him tighter.

"Come on, let's go talk to the doctor." He said as he walked back towards the doctor and the nurses.

"Ms. McNally, may I help you with something?" The doctor asked without showing any emotion.

"Yes, I talked to my father, and he said that he wants us to pull the plug. She wouldn't want to continue to live on a machine." I said trying to be strong.

"Walk with me." The doctor said as we walked into my Aunt's hospital room.

"Ms. McNally, when we turn this off she might pass away immediately or it could be hours." He explains.

I nodded as I watched him hit the button to turn off the machine. He walked out while I sat there and held her hand.

Sam had the nurse bring in a chair to sit beside me in. He sat there and held one of my hands.

"Andy, it will all be ok. I am here for you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

We both must have dozed off because we were woken up by the constant beep of machines.  
>"Andy sit here, let me get the doctor. I think she passed." Sam said as he stepped out of the room.<p>

The doctor came back in and stated her time of death and gave me his deepest condolences.

"Ms McNally, she is in a much better place now. How about you and Mr. Swarek go home and get some rest. We will clean her up and she will be ready for the funeral home to come get her." He said with sympathy.

I nodded, and kissed her on her cheek and walked out into the hall.  
>When I looked up, I saw Sam standing there. I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms.<p>

"Sam, can we go home?" I asked.

He said, "Yeah, your dad will be at the condo around 9am. He wants us to go home and get some rest. When he gets here he is going to handle her funeral arrangements and wants me and you to ride to hear house.

I nodded as we headed for the car. When we got to the condo, we went straight to the bedroom. Sam wasn't sure what to do.

"Sam, will you just hold me?" I asked.

"Yeah baby. I love you, you know that right?" He said while gently kissing me.

"I love you too."I said as I let him pull me into his arms.

I dozed for a couple of hours when I heard a knock at the door. I realized Sam got up to answer the door.

"Mr. McNally, I am so sorry for your loss." I heard him say.

I got up and walked into the living room. When I seen my dad I ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Andy, I am so sorry. She is in a much better place now." He said as he pulled away.

"Sam, I am going to leave in a few and make my way over to the funeral home to make arrangements. Can you and Andy go to her house and get her a nice outfit and her jewelry."

Sam nodded and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Andy, you ok?" My dad asked.

"I will be. It's a little difficult right now. I'm glad you came. Let me go get dressed." I said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey babe! You ok?" I heard Sam ask from behind me.

"Yeah, I will be. I got you here. I love you Sam. Thank you for being here for me through this." I said as I kissed him gently and wrapped my arms around him.

I finished getting dressed, and we all left the condo to do what we needed. My dad went to handle the arrangements, while me and Sam headed for my Aunt's house.

When we walked in, it was immaculate. There were pictures of me as a kid everywhere. My dad must have sent her pictures all the time.

I went into her room and picked one of her church outfits out, and got her jewelry together.

As I walked back into her living room I heard Sam say, "Baby, come look at this."

I walked over to where he was and seen that there was an envelope with my name on it.

I sat down the stuff in my hand and went and sat on her couch. Sam sat beside me as I opened the envelope.

_Andy,_

_If you are reading this I want you to know that I love you. You are an amazing young woman. I wasn't going to write this, but I knew that my time on this earth was almost up. This past week that I got to spend with you and Sam has been amazing. I am so happy for you two. You two deserve each other. Please don't cry; I am in a much better place now. I wanted to let you know that when my time is up my condo and house are yours. If you feel that you need to sell one, then that is fine. It's not going to break my heart. Keep one of them for yourself, so when you and Sam need a vacation yall have a place to get away to. Please be careful with your job. Tell your father that I love him, and that he better make sure everything is taken care of. I am going to let you go now sweetheart. I love you. Go live your life with Sam. That man truly does love you. He would do anything for you…_

_Love Always,_

_Aunt Betty_

_P.S. You and Sam need to hurry and have some babies. I want to see those precious things grow into amazing people just like their parents._

I looked over at Sam and he was crying as well.

"Oh Sam, what are we going to do?" I asked while leaning against him.

"How about the next few weeks we start going through things? How about you bring all the pictures back to Toronto and put them in your apartment or somewhere? I will help you baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

We finished up with everything at her house, and met my dad at the funeral home. I couldn't make myself go inside so Sam ran the clothes and jewelry inside.

When he came back out, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey babe, what are you smiling at?" He asked while pulling off.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and if it weren't for my Aunt then you wouldn't be down here with me right now." I said while leaning over the console and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too Andy. And I am just as lucky to have you. I am glad your Aunt called your dad." He said as we made our way back to the condo.

We cuddled up together in bed when we got home. I love being in his arms. I had my head on his chest and my hand resting on his stomach. We eventually fell asleep.

We had to prepare ourselves for the next few weeks, and saying goodbye to my aunt.

This was definitely not what I wanted to do.

Sam and I slept for a couple of hours before waking up to my dad cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Dad, Sam and I could have cooked dinner tonight." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Andy. It is the least I could do after a day like today." He said.

"So when is everything happening?" I asked while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Her viewing will be tomorrow 3-7, and her funeral will be on Saturday at 2pm." He said sadly.

I ran into my room and grabbed the letter Aunt Betty wrote and let him read it.

"What do I do dad?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" he asked back.

"Well Sam and I were going to go to her house next week and start packing some things up. Like all her pictures and stuff. We were thinking of selling the house, and keeping the condo."

"Do it baby, if you think that is what is best then do it." He said while showing that he was supportive.

That night we ate dinner with my dad, watched a movie on TV, then Sam and I were in our bedroom while my dad took the guest bedroom.

"Sam, thank you again baby." I said as I leaned up and kissed him on his lips.

"You're welcome. Let's go to bed baby… it is going to be a busy next couple of days." He said while stripping down to his boxer briefs and crawling into bed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on a sports bra and a pair of shorts. When I was finished, I went into the bedroom and crawled into the bed with Sam.

"Sam, will you hold me tonight?" I asked as I laid down beside him.

"Yeah baby come here." He said while pulling me closer.

I laid my head on his chest, draped my arm across his stomach and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you Sam." I said as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Andy" He said as he pulled me closer and kissed my head, and then started to doze off.

_Well guys here is another chapter. I know it is a sad chapter, but it's all going to get better. Please don't hate me… Let's see if their love can make it through this tragedy._

_Let me know what yall think…_

_By the way, the chapters are getting longer… hope yall are ok with that. :)_

_Let me know what yall think about this story… :)_


	11. Someone Like You

_Well I decided to just keep the last chapter. I was a little disappointed with some of the reviews, but it just makes me want to do better. I am glad you guys like it. Sorry that the last chapter was sad. I wasn't really sure what to write, and when I decided to write that chapter I wasn't sure what people were going to think. I am sorry guys. I think there might be 3 or 4 more chapters before I end the story. When I am finished with this one, I might write another on, just not sure what to write it about. I know it will be Sam and Andy, but don't really have any ideas. Any ideas?_

_This is a shorter chapter...Than the last few... :(_

The next couple of days were long, tiring, and overwhelming. I don't remember anything from the funeral or her memorial. I remember that Sam stood beside me the whole entire time.

"Andy baby, you need to eat something." I heard Sam say as we walked into the condo.

"I'm not hungry right now." I said as I walked into the bedroom to lie across the bed.

"Andy, this is ridiculous. You can't starve yourself because you are grieving." Sam said with a hint of frustration.

"Sam, just leave me alone right now." I yelled at him.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I will be back later." He said as he slammed the bedroom door.

I dozed off for about an hour until I heard someone knock on the door.

"Andy, it's your dad, may I come in?" I heard him say through the door.

"Yeah." I said sitting up.

"Andy, you can't push people out of your life when something goes wrong. I don't know what is going on with you and Sam, but he left out of here pissed off." He said as he walked into the room.

"Dad I just want to be alone... Why can't he understand that" I asked as I stood and slipped on a sweatshirt.

"He loves you, and it just trying to be there for you." He said.

"Dad, I am going to go for a walk..." I said as I started to leave the bedroom,

"Andy, think about what you are doing to him." He said watching me walk out.

I walked out the back door and headed for the beach. I took out my cell phone and sent Sam a text.

_Sam, where did you go?_

About a mile down the beach I sat down in the sand and just thought about what I have done.

Why did I push Sam away from me?  
>My phone rang; it was a text from Sam<p>

_I went for a run, then went and had a few drinks. I will be home later._

I closed my phone and leaned my head on my knees and cried.

I went back to the condo to find that my dad had left. There was a note on the table.

_Andy,_

_I ran to the grocery store to get some stuff. Be back later._

I went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

I think I might go back home to Toronto earlier then I am suppose to. I was going to talk to Sam about it. Maybe that would be better for me and him to go back home.

Then maybe not. What if we go back home and it doesn't work out?

Around 8:30p.m.I heard the front door open. I walked in to the living room to come face to face with Sam.

"Hey." I said leaning against the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I turned around to walk back into the bedroom.

"Sure" He said as he followed me and shut the door.

I sat on the bed and looked at him. He came and sat by me.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Sam, I am sorry for pushing you away these past few days. It's been a rough few days and I just felt horrible. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"It's ok. I just wish you would stop pushing people away when things don't go your way. I love you and was just trying to be there for you." He said looking down at our hands.

"Sam, I think we should go back to Toronto early. I have enjoyed being down here, but after Aunt Betty's death, I want to go back home. I want to be with our friends, and more importantly I want to be with you." I said leaning over to him and kissing him.

"When do you want to go back?" He asked.

"As soon as we can. What are we going to do about us when we get back?" I asked quietly.

"Well, we won't get to be partners, but we will still be able to work the same shift. While I was gone today I called and talked to Best and explained everything." Sam said

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well, he is going to probably partner you with Shaw or even Noelle. We will get to see each other. I told him we might be back sooner than expected." He said.

"Oh ok. But I want to be your partner." I said sadly.

"Andy, everyone has your back." He said while pulling me into his arms.

That night we spent time watching some movies, and talking. We both decided that we were going to head home in on Friday, and return back to work on Saturday.

I looked over at Sam, and said, "Sam, do you think everyone will be ok with us being together?"

"They better because I love you and don't ever plan on leaving or hurting you. You don't realize how hard it has been the past couple of months and seeing you with Luke. I wanted you to be mine, and I got you now baby. I love you so much. Why do you ask?" He said while pulling me against his body.

"Just curious. I think Traci and everyone will be happy. Maybe there won't be any more tension." I said with a sigh.

"Let's worry about it later baby. Let's get some sleep. Love you." He said sweetly.

"Ok, I love you too." I said as he pulled me against him.

That night was probably one of the best night's sleep I have gotten in a while.

_Hope you guys like it… I'm not too sure with this chapter. Let me know what yall think…_


	12. I Won't Let Go

_Sorry guys that it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I have been busy for the last week helping my mom and stepdad move… _

The next morning I woke up to Sam making a lot of noise in the living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Sorry for all the noise. I was just trying to pack some of our things up. How about we go to dinner tonight? By the way Best called and said we go back on duty Sunday. He said for us to go home and relax Saturday." Sam said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmmm, let's do dinner then. You know I am happy with you, right?" I said as I looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am happy with you too. I love you." He said with his famous dimples.

"I love you too. I'm going to cook us some breakfast. Eggs and toast ok with you?" I said as I kissed him slowly.

He nodded as I turned to head to the kitchen.

While I was making breakfast I would steal glances towards Sam. He was relaxing on the couch. He looked so good sitting there in just some sweatpants.

I snapped back to reality when I heard my phone ring.

I opened it and received a text from Traci.

_Hey girl! You alive? Miss you!_

I responded back.

_Yeah, I'm alive. How is work going?_

I finished the eggs and toast when I got another message from her.

_Work is good. I got a lot to tell you when you get back... By the way have you heard from Sam?_

I smiled and decided not to respond.

"Baby, breakfast is done." I said as I put some plates on the table.

"Who was texting you?" He asked as he sat by me.

"Just Traci. Seeing if I was alive and if I have talked to you." I said as I started eating.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked looking at him.

"Whenever you want to baby. I want the whole world to know that you are mine. Have you talked to your dad?" He said leaning over and kissing me.

"Yeah, he went back to Toronto. He had some things to take care of up there, and said he wanted us to enjoy the last bit of our trip." I said.

"Sam, does what you feel scare you?" I asked.

"To be honest with you, yes. I am so scared of hurting you. I want you to be happy. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He said while grabbing my hand.

"What about guns and gangs? How are we going to handle that?" I asked with a worried look.

"Well, I have decided that I am not going to take a position in guns and gangs. I can't do undercover work because I don't want to be away from you. How about we go for a walk?" He said.

I nodded, and looked out the back window.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" He asked noticing that I was somewhere else.

"I am just thinking about what's going to happen when we go back. I don't want to ride with anyone else. I would rather continue to ride with you because we have each other's backs and know each other's moves. I am so freaking scared right now Sam. How do I know that when we get back home you just won't up and leave me? I don't think I can go through that." I said as I stepped out on the back porch.

"Andy, we will worry about work when we get back to Toronto. We might be able to ride together. I will talk to Best, you have no reason to be scared baby, and I am not going to leave you. I am in this for the long run. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you, have our own home, and continue with our careers. You are the light in my life." He said as he wrapped his arms around me as we walked onto the beach.

"Sam, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I said quietly.

We walked the beach for a little bit before heading back to the condo.

"Babe, I am going to run an errand real quick. I will be back. I love you." I heard Sam yell as I was getting in the shower.

Sam's Point of View

Babe, I am going to run an errand real quick. I will be back. I love you." I yelled to Andy.

I want her to see that I am not going to leave her. Ever since that day that she blew my cover I have been falling in love more each day.

I ran out to the rental car, and headed for the outlet mall. I wanted to get her something that she would always have with her.

I knew that when I came down here, I would come to the decision if I wanted to take the position with guns and gangs or not.

I needed to call Boyd and let him know so he wouldn't be expecting me to say yes.

So I grabbed my phone and dialed his number while I drove to the outlet mall.

_Boyd: Hello_

_Me: Boyd, it's Swarek here. Just letting you know that I no longer want the position with guns and gangs._

_Boyd: Why not? Where have you been? I have been trying to get in touch with you. Best said you took some time off but had no idea where you went._

_Me: I had something come up and I just don't want the spot. I am tired of living that life. I want to live a more stable life where I don't have to worry where I will be the next day._

_Boyd: This has something to do with a girl doesn't it?_

_Me: Some of it does, but I also think it is time for me to settle down. I got to go. I got something's to do today. Bye!_

I didn't give him time to say anything else because he would probably be a jerk because he wanted me. I just couldn't make myself leave the 15 and Andy.

I pulled up in front of the outlet mall and seen the jewelry store I wanted to go into. I knew exactly what I wanted to get Andy.

I looked into the counter and seen this beautiful necklace with a heart and key on it. That was it. That was exactly what I wanted to get her.

I bought her the necklace and hid it in the car so I could give it to her tonight.

When I got back in the car I heard this song that reminded me of Andy.

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>If you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>And I won't let go<em>

It hurts my heart  
>To see you cry<br>I know it's dark  
>This part of life<br>Oh it finds us all  
>And we're too small<br>To stop the rain  
>Oh but when it rains<p>

I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall  
>Don't be afraid to fall<br>I'm right here to catch you  
>I won't let you down<br>It won't get you down  
>Your gonna make it<br>Yea I know you can make it

This was my song to Andy.

When I got back to the condo, I walked in to see Andy dancing around and singing while packing some stuff.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" I said as I kissed her neck.

She jumped and spun around as fast as she could.

Andy's Point of View

I was packing some of our things up when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" I heard Sam asked as he kissed my neck.

I jumped and turned around in his arms.

"Hmm, you know I did." I said while looking him in the eyes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom.

He kissed me passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth so that it could dance with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me onto his hips.

I ran my hands through his hair, down his back, eventually settling at his hips. He lifted up my shirt and threw it onto the floor. He started kissing me again while I helped him get his shirt off. He then returned to kissing my neck, while running his hands up and down my body,

I wanted him to make love to me. I ran my fingers through his hair as he started unbuttoning my pants. Once he had gotten them off, he removed my bra. I felt him cup my breasts as he started kissing me again.

I slowly let my hand drift down to his belt buckle and unclasped it. I unbuttoned his jeans and while he slid them off.

When he had removed his jeans, I felt his hardness against my most private parts. I moaned at this feeling,

Sam kept kissing me all over as he slid my panties off my hips. When he got them off, he slowly came back up my body kissing wherever he could. He opened my legs a little wider and started kissing and sucking on my core. When he finished, he slipped off his boxers. I planted a hungry kiss on his lips as he slowly entered me. I let out a soft moan and dug my fingers in his back. He thrust slowly back and forth, picking up some speed as he went on making me wanting more. When we both came, we were both out of breath. I cuddled up against Sam running my fingers up and down his chest.

"Sam I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

A couple of hours later, we were walking out to the rental car to go eat dinner.

"Where are we going?" I asked buckling my seatbelt.

"Hmm, I got us a dinner cruise tonight." He said as headed for the dock,

About 10 minutes later we were walking onto the dinner cruise.

"Reservation for Swarek." I heard Sam say as I looked around.

The waiter sat us down at a table by the window. The sun was just getting ready to set. It was beautiful.

"Hi! I am Joe; I am your waiter tonight. What can I get for you two?" the waiter asked.

"We want to do the shrimp and flounder." Sam said.

"This is amazing baby. You didn't have to do this." I said as the waiter walked back up.

"Can we get you two to get close together so we can get a picture of you two?"

Sam nodded as he grabbed my hand and helped me out of my chair.

We stood side by side, while the waiter took our picture. Sam had his hand on my waist as I had mine on his while the picture was taken.

Dinner was brought to us. It was delicious.

"Andy, I got something for you." Sam said as he wiped his hands off.

I seen him reach into his pocket, and I thought he was about to pull a ring out, but it was box that was a little bigger than a ring box.

"I seen this today, and I thought that it suited you." He said.

I opened to box to see this beautiful necklace with a heart and key.

He stood and came over behind me and helped me put it on.

"You have the key to my heart Andy McNally. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He said kissing my neck.

"Oh Sam, it is beautiful. Thank you. I love you." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

The rest of the night was amazing. We watched the sunset from the balcony of the ship, while every once in a while we would see the waiter snap pictures.

"Andy, I love you." Sam said as we docked.

We got back in the car, and headed back to the condo. I kept playing with the necklace, I think Sam noticed.

"Do you like it?" He asked as we pulled up to the condo.

"Yes, thank you so much. I love you." I said as I kissed him.

We made our way into the house, only for him to push me against the wall and kiss me.

We made our way to the bedroom, where we spent the next couple of hours making love, and then sleeping in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

_Hope you guys liked it. I am going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow. :)_


	13. Something that I Already Know

_Here is another chapter everyone. Hope you guys like it. I am almost finished with this story. May write another one… I am having too much fun writing. Let me know what you all think. I think I am getting better with the whole writing thing. :) Trying to decide on how many more chapters I want to write._

"Andy baby, wake up. We have to get ready to head to the airport." I heard Sam say as he rubbed my back.

"Hmmm, I don't want to." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on baby, we can't miss our plane." He said.

"Ok." I said as I looked over at him.

I rolled over, and sat up slowly keeping the covers tucked around me.

"I'm not too sure if I am ready to go home yet. I don't want to lose the time that we have had with each other." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"We will have time together when we get home. We work the same shift pretty much." He said.

"Are you disappointed that you won't be taking the spot in guns and gangs?" I asked quietly.

"No, I am happy just where I am. Go get in the shower while I go make some breakfast and start loading the car." He said as he stood up.

He must have woken up early because he has already showered, and was dressed for the day.

I walked in the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I just let the hot water beat down on me. As I stood there, I fiddled around with the necklace Sam had given me last night and couldn't think of anytime I had been happier then now. This was going to be amazing.

"Andy, come eat your toast so we can head to the airport." I heard Sam yell as I was stepping out of the shower.

I dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt before heading into the living room.

"Is your bags packed?" Sam asked.

I nodded as I watched him start taking the rest of my things outside.

I ate my toast while looking through some pictures that were taken during our vacation.

There were some pictures of me and Sam doing things together, some of my Aunt Betty, and some candid shots that I didn't know were taken of me and Sam cooking, or just talking. Then there were the pictures from last night. The waiter had snapped a lot of good shots. My favorite had to be the one of me and Sam watching the sunset last night.

"Sam, you ready to go home?" I asked as he walked back into the condo.

"Yeah." He said as he helped me slide a few things into my carry on.

"Let's go then. What time does our flight land in Philadelphia?" I asked.

"I think it said 2, and then we would board another plane and be in Toronto by 8:30. Why?" He asked.

"You want to stop by the Penny when we get back and see everyone. Or do you want to drop me off at my dad's and I meet you there so no one figures out we are together. Or should we just tell everybody tonight?" I rambled to him.

"Hmm, How about we go ahead and just tell everyone. I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone. I want everyone to know that you are mine." He said as he kissed me quickly, and we walked out of the condo.

The ride to the airport was quiet. I kept stealing glances over at Sam.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I said as I sat my hand on his thigh.

He smiled, at me and sat his hand on top of mine. "I'm just as lucky baby." He said as we arrived at the airport.

We pulled up to the rental car place to return the car. I helped Sam load our bags onto a cart, and then we walked in and returned his car. I was lucky that my dad had taken care of getting mine back to the company.

He helped me push the cart to the check baggage counter. We checked our baggage and grabbed our carryon bags and walked to the terminal.

Sam grabbed my hand as we walked and squeezed it.

"I love you Andy." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too Sam." I said with a smile on my face.

I kissed him on the cheek as we made it to the correct terminal.

We sat by the window and waited. I played with his hand while we waited.

"Why did it take us so long to realize we were the right ones for each other?" I asked as I rubbed my fingers over his palm.

"Hmm, I don't know baby, I think it is because we are both stubborn." He said.

"Flight 2126, to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is now ready to board." We heard over the intercom.

Sam helped me up and grabbed my carryon and followed me onto the plane. Once we were situated, I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Baby, what were you looking at when we were getting ready to head for the airport?" He asked quietly.

I stood and grabbed the envelope out of my bag and sat back down.

"I was looking at the pictures that were taken while we were down here." I said as I showed him all the pictures that were taken.

"That one of us on the balcony of the dinner cruise is my favorite." He said.

"Mine too." I said as I put the pictures back in the folder. I laid my head on his shoulder and dozed off.

The flight was quick. I must have slept through the whole thing because I woke up to Sam saying, "Baby, wake up. We are in Philadelphia. Let's get something to eat and head for next gate." I stood up with Sam and got off the plane. We ate some Chinese food before making our way back over to the gate. "Hmmm, almost home. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." I said. "Hey, what about me? Do I get to sleep with you?" Sam questioned. "Well I hope so." I said with a smile. He laughed and kissed me quickly.

Once we were back on the plane, it wouldn't be long and we would be home.

When we arrived in Toronto, we made our way to get our bags and head for Sam's truck in the parking garage to head to the Penny. It was 8:45, so we knew that everyone was probably there.

When we pulled up, Sam got out of the truck and walked to my side and helped me out. We walked into the Penny holding hands, but we separated once inside.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the rookie table.

"Andy, where have you been?" Traci, Dov, and Chris asked at the same time. I laughed and said, "I needed a little vacation. Why?"

"We haven't heard from you. It was like you dropped off the face of the earth. Have you seen Swarek? Where did you go?" Traci asked.

I looked over to see Sam talking with jerry and Oliver. He seen me look over and winked at me.

"I was down in Destin, Florida. My Aunt lived down there so I went and stayed. Yeah, I have seen Swarek. He is right there." I said as I pointed over to him.

"We're glad you're back." Traci said as they all stood to hug me.

I was about to walk over to the bar when I seen Luke walk in with Jo, but it didn't break my heart. He seen me and walked over.

"Andy, how are you?" he said quietly.

"Good, I am glad to see that you and Jo are happy. How long were you sleeping with her Luke?" I said.

"Andy, it wasn't supposed to happen this way." He said with a guilty look.

"Don't worry about it. I am happy right now." I said as I walked away.

I made my way over to where Sam was. I wrapped my arm around his waist and said, "I think it is about time to tell everyone."

He smiled. He hopped up onto the bar and helped me up there and said, "Hey everyone. I got an announcement."

Everyone became silent and listened.

"McNally and I are officially a couple. We finally figured out what we wanted and decided that we love each other and want to be together." He said as he kissed me passionately in front of all our friends.

Everyone started cheering and yelling. I blushed as I tried to hide my face in his shoulder. He jumped off the bar and helped me down.

"About time Swarek, I was wondering when you guys would figure this out." Jerry said as he patted Sam on the back.

As we were talking with everyone, Luke walked up and said, "Swarek, I knew it. You got exactly what you wanted. My sloppy seconds. Have fun with her. You will get tired of her."

Sam raised his fist and hit Luke so hard he fell to the ground.

"Luke, Yeah I got what I wanted. I got the woman I love in my arms now. I will never get tired of her. I love her more than you ever did." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Baby, how about we get out of here?" I asked.

"Ok. My place or yours?" He asked.

"Yours, I kind of don't have a place right now." I said as we headed for the door.

When we got to the truck, Sam helped me in and said, "How about you move in with me baby?"

"I don't want to be in your way." I said

"Oh you won't baby. There is no place that I would rather you be living then with me in my place." He said as he kissed me on my cheek.

"Give me one reason why I should." I said with a smile.

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What do you say?" he said.

"Hmm, Yes, I will move in you. I love you. What do you say we get home and spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow cuddling so we are rested for work on Sunday?" I said kissing him passionately before he made his way around to the driver's side to leave.

When we got to his place, he helped me out of the car and carried me to his bedroom where he made slow, passionate love to me.

"I love you Andrea McNally." He said as we laid there in the candle light.

"I love you too Samuel Swarek. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

"You ready to go back to work Sunday?" He asked as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but we will see how it will all work out." I said as I snuggled up against his side and dozed off in the safety of my love's arms.

_Well guys there might be 2 or 3 more chapters. Let me know what yall think…._

_I figure 2 more chapters and like an epilogue. I haven't decided yet…_

_Let me know what yall think… :)_


	14. Inside these lines

_Alright guys, over the next few days I am going to try and get the last few chapters done and posted… Right now I am thinking about what I am going to right about next. I know it is probably going to be Sam and Andy, but I'm not sure what path I'm going to take. Ideas anyone?_

_Can't wait to watch Rookie Blue tonight… I love this show :) I just wish Sam and Andy would get together…_

Sunday flew by with flying colors. Sam and I hung around the house and relaxed, as well as going to get my things from my dad's basement to bring to Sam's place.

By the time we went to bed, everything was in its right place.

"Sam, what time do we have to get up in the morning?" I asked while sliding into the bed beside him.

"Hmm, I set the alarm for 6. We got to be at work by 7:30." He said looking over at me.

"Ok, good night baby." I said while leaning over to kiss him.

"Good night." He said as he pulled me into his arms.

At 6 am, the alarm went off. I rolled over to see Sam getting up.

"Andy, come on baby, we got to get up and get ready."He said while gently shaking me.

I sat up slowly and looked at him. "I'll go make us some coffee; get in the shower."

While he hopped into the shower I made us some coffee and dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Babe, you ready?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen. I handed him his coffee, and grabbed mine.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said as I grabbed my bag, while Sam grabbed his and locked the door as we made our way out to the truck.

Once in the truck, I wasn't sure what to say because I was disappointed that starting today we would no longer be partners.

"Andy, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just wish we could keep riding together." I said looking out the window.

I had tears in my eyes that I didn't want Sam to see.

"Hey, don't cry. We will get through this. I'll talk to Best and see what we can do. Stop stressing. You sure you are ok? You have been really emotional these past few days." He said

"Yeah, im fine."I said as I laid my hand on his leg.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we pulled up to the station, I saw Jo and Luke walking up from the parking lot.

"Great, just who I want to see today." I said to Sam quietly.

He came around the truck and helped me out. He grabbed my bag, along with his and we made our way inside. Once inside, we went our own ways to the locker rooms. Well I did, I think Sam was heading to talk to Best.

I walked into the locker room to see Traci and Noelle talking.

"Hey guys. Good morning." I said.

"Hey Andy, glad to have you back." Noelle said as she walked out.

"How's everything going with Swarek?" Traci asked.

"It's going great, I moved my things into his place and I live there now." I said as I started to feel sick.

"Andy, you ok? You just got really pale." Traci said as I took off for the toilet.

I came back out and rinsed my mouth out, and changed into uniform.

"You sure you are ok?" Traci asked.

I nodded as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Let's get to parade." I said as I made my way out of the locker room.

When we walked in, almost everyone was there except for Sam and Best.

"About time you get back to work Andy." Dov said while sitting behind me and Traci.

"Yeah, we have missed you." Gail said with no emotion.

I smiled and looked around. Sam was still missing. Finally at exactly 8, Best made his way in with Sam behind him.

Sam winked at me as he walked by to take his seat.

"Alright guys, not a lot of stuff going on today considering it is Sunday. Welcome back Swarek and McNally. Glad to see yall made it back safely. Diaz and Nash have front desk today; Peck you are with Williams, Epstein you are with Shaw, McNally you are with Swarek. Go out there and protect and serve. McNally and Swarek my office." Sergeant Best said as he made his way out.

I walked out and met Sam in the hallway. He had a smile on his face. We walked into Best office to see Luke standing there with a black eye. He seen us and left in a hurry.

"McNally, Swarek, I am going to allow you two to ride together. Why break up a great partnership? I know that you two are a couple. Leave all the mushiness at home. Please keep it professional around here. Don't do anything stupid while on the job. I am glad to have two of my best officers back. Now get out there and serve and protect.

We nodded at Best as we left his office. When we were out in the hallway Sam pulled me to the locker room.

"See I told you I would take care of this. You over think things babe. Let's get out there baby." He said as he kissed me deeply.

I pulled away and said, "Let me get our bag."

I grabbed our bags and made our way to the cruiser.

"Andy!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see Luke walking towards me. I looked over at Sam. He just stood there and watched.

"What?" I said.

"Just wanted to give you this." He said as he turned and walked away.

I looked down at my hands and seen a piece of paper with some writing on it. It said:

_Andy,_

_After last night, I want nothing to do with you. It will never work out with you and Sam. He will hurt you so bad. He is only with you for sex. You are nothing but a filthy whore. You will never make it far in law enforcement._

_Goodbye,_

_Luke_

I stood there in shock for a few minutes before I heard Sam clear his throat.

I looked over at him with tears in my eyes.  
>"What is it?" He said as he stepped around to the passenger side of the car.<p>

"Here I'll be right back I got to run to the bathroom." I said as I took off for the bathroom.

What was going on with me? I couldn't hold anything down.

I slowly made my way back out to the cruiser to see Sam leaning up against it with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I walked up.

"Yeah, you?" he said.

"I will be ok. Don't worry about him. Let's get going." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the day went by slowly. It was definitely a slow day. We only had 4 calls; a DUI, breaking and entering, and 2 car accidents.

When we got back to the barn, we showered and met back out by Sam's truck.

"You ok? You looked like you didn't feel good today. You were constantly running for the bathroom." Sam said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You want to stop by the Penny for a drink?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

When we walked into the Penny, I sat down with the other rookies while Sam went and sat with Jerry and Oliver.

"Traci, can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me outside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Something's wrong. Today Luke brought me a letter outside before we left and ever since Sam has been acting weird. And then I kept getting sick today, and I keep telling Sam I am fine." I said.

"I don't think Sam cares for Luke now. What did the letter say?" She said.

"It said that he wanted nothing to do with me, that it wouldn't work out with Sam, and that I was a filthy whore." I said in a whisper when I seen people walking out of the Penny.

"I am sure everything is ok. Why don't you and Sam go home and spend some time together before coming back to work tomorrow." She said.

"Good idea. Thanks Traci."

We walked back into the Penny and sat back down with our friends.

"Hey baby, you ready to head home?" Sam whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded.

"Guys, I'm going to head home with Sam. I will see yall tomorrow." I said as I stood up and followed Sam out to the truck.

"You ok Sam? You are acting a little weird. You have been since Luke gave me that piece of paper." I said.

"I'm pissed. I'm not with you just for sex. I can't believe he would call you a filthy whore. It is just ridiculous. Who knew he would be the one to try and put shit in your head." Sam said gripping the wheel tighter.

"Babe, don't worry about it. It's not worth it. I know you aren't with my just for sex. I love you and hope to have a great future with you." I said as we pulled up at the townhouse.

Later that night, we were lying in bed when Sam said, "Andy, what do you want to happen with us?"

I looked over at him and said, "I want to marry you, have a family with you, and live a long and happy life with you. What do you want?"

"I want us to get married, have a beautiful family, and be happy for the rest of our lives. I love you babe. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too baby. Let's get some rest. I love you."

_Let me know what yall think. I will try and have another chapter up tomorrow…. Hope you all like it…_


	15. Whatever It Takes

_Sorry guys that it has taken me a few days to update with a new chapter, but I hit a writer's block… Sorry about that…_

The next day, I woke up to an empty bed… I looked over at Sam's side of the bed to see a piece of paper sitting on his pillow.

_Andy,_

_I am went into work, and told Best that you weren't feeling too well. He said for you to get some rest and he will see you back here tomorrow. I'll come by at lunch to check on you and bring you something to eat. Love you! Sam_

I sat up in bed, and a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and got sick. I knew something wasn't right. When I was finished, I showered, brushed my teeth and grabbed my cell phone and went into the living room to call the doctor, and then call Traci and see if she could give me a ride to my appointment.

_Traci: Hello?_

_Me: Traci, its Andy. Are you at work?_

_Traci: No what's wrong?_

_Me: Can you give me a ride to the doctor? I have an appointment at 10. _

_Traci: Yeah, give me 30 minutes and I will be heading over to Sam's to get you._

_Me: ok, I will be ready._

I hung up with Traci and went and made me some toast for breakfast. I was a little nervous because I haven't been to the doctor in a while. When Traci arrived, I met her outside at her car.

"Girl, you look like you are scared to death." She said with a smile.

"I am. I don't know what is wrong with me. It makes me a nervous wreck. I just want to know. I know that everyone has seen me taking off for the bathroom and wondering what is going on." I said as we pulled off towards the doctor.

"Andy, don't worry about it. We will figure this out. Jerry says Sam is going nuts today at work… He is stuck patrolling with Dov, and we all know how Dov gets…" Traci said.

"Yeah, Dov can talk anyone's head off… I just hope Sam doesn't do anything stupid… I don't want him messing with Luke, and I definitely don't want him to get injured." I said.

"He will be fine, Dov has his back." She said as we pulled up to the doctor's office.

We walked into the office, and I went over to the reception desk while Traci sat down.

"I'm Andrea McNally; I have an appointment at 10 with Dr. Jackson." I said to the receptionist as I signed in.

"Yes, have a seat and we will get you back shortly." The receptionist said.

I was a nervous wreck by now… I was constantly fidgeting in my seat.

"Andy will you calm down. Do you want me to go back with you?" Traci asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I continued to look around until I heard the door open.

"Andrea McNally." The nurse said.

I got up and followed her back to be weighed and check my blood pressure, and then she escorted Traci and me to the exam room. She had me strip down and wear a gown.

"Dr. Jackson will be in soon." She said as she walked out.

I looked at Traci with a worried look when she said, "Girl, chill out." As we waited I got a text message from Sam.

_Hey! Just checking to see if you are ok. You ok with some Chinese food for lunch?_

I replied back.

_I'm ok; I'm at the doctor's office now. Chinese food sounds good._

I handed my phone to Traci as the doctor was coming in.

"Hi Andrea, I'm Dr. Jackson. What seems to be going on today?" the doctor said as she sat on her stool.

"Well the past few days I have been getting sick a lot. I am constantly making trips to the bathroom to throw up. I'm a cop, so I need to know what is going on with me in case it is something to worry about." I said.

"I see, when was your last menstrual cycle? Have you recently had sex?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had one for this month yet. Yeah." I said shyly.

"Ok, well I am going to run some tests along with a pregnancy test. I'll send the nurse in to draw some blood, and get it to the lab so I can let you know." She said as she continued to write in my chart.

"Ok." I said.

She checked my vitals, and left me and Traci to wait for the nurse.

"Traci, what if I am pregnant?" I said.

"You will be just fine. Sam will be ecstatic. Stop worrying." She said as the nurse walked in.

"Ok Miss McNally, I am going to draw some blood and get it over to the lab. We should know something within 30 minutes." She said as she began to prep me to give blood.

When she was finished, I just lied there on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Andy, I'm going to run and call Jerry. And get a drink, do you want anything?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, can you get me a bottled water?" I said.

She left the room as I was waiting for my results.

I heard my phone ring, so I got up and grabbed it.

_Me: Hello?_

_Unknown caller: Hey!_

_Me: Hey Sam! What's up?_

_Sam: Just wanted to see if you know anything yet._

_Me: No, they just took some blood. How's work?_

_Sam: It's ok, pretty dead today. Boyd was here earlier wanting to know if I would come over to guns and gangs and do an undercover operation._

_Me: What did you say?_

_Sam: I told him no, I told him I have a lot of things to live for now, and I don't want to do undercover operations no more._

_Me. Oh, what did he say?_

_Sam: He was a little pissed; he didn't see why I would turn down the offer. I'm not worried about it. Who's with you?_

_Me: don't worry about Boyd. Traci brought me today so I wouldn't have to bother you at work. _

_Sam: You wouldn't have bothered me, hell it would have gotten me away from Epstein for a little bit. He is driving me insane right now with all his bickering. _

_Me: I don't see how he bothers you with it because I did it to you… and you finally opened up to me._

_Sam: It's not the same… Well I am going to get off here and go find something to do. Let me know what the doctor says. I love you!_

_Me: Well, ok. I love you too. See you at lunch._

I hung up my phone and tossed it over onto my pile of clothes.

The door opened and I seen Traci walking in with my water.

"Here's your water." She said handing me the bottle.

"Thanks, you see the doctor out there?" I asked.

"No, how much longer before they come back in?" She asked.

"I think about 15 more minutes. Sam called while you were out." I said

"Really? What did he say?" Traci asked.

"Just checking on me, and to see if I know anything yet." I said.

"That's so sweet. It's about time you and him settled your differences. I knew he was the one for you, but I know that you believed that Luke was the safe choice, but I could definitely say that Sam makes you so much happier. Jerry said that Luke and Jo are together. Jerry can't stand Luke now. He hates working with him. He said that Luke and Jo are thinking about transferring away from the 15." Traci said.

"I'm happy that I am with Sam. He is definitely the right one for me. He always puts me first. Ever since I was in Florida and he came down there. I knew during that moment that I saw him that he was the one and that I mean a lot to him. I'm glad Luke is happy. If Luke and Jo transfer out of the 15 it will be so much easier working around there without the awkward feeling." I said

"I hope they do. I don't like Jo. There was something about her when I first met her after the shooting." Traci said.

"I never knew anything about Luke's past until she showed up. I know enough about Sam's past. I know about Monica, but it doesn't bother me. I know that he won't leave me, and that he truly does love me. He said last night that he hopes that in our future we get married, have a few McSwarek's, and have our own home and family." I said.

"That's great. I love seeing you happy, and he walks around the station with a smile on his face all day long." Traci said.

I was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Ms. McNally, we got your results." She said.

"What do you see Dr. Jackson?" I asked.

Traci came to stand by me and held my hand. She was a great friend that I knew supports me in everything.

"Well, Ms. McNally, you are indeed pregnant. I'm going to do a exam, to determine how far along you are, then we will be setting you up with an OBGYN. I will get you started on your prenatal vitamins." She said.

I was in shock. "Ok." I said.

I looked over at Traci who had tears in her eyes.

"what?" I asked

"I'm so excited for you and Sam." Traci said quietly as the doctor started the examination.

"Me too. What if I am like my mother?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. You and Sam will be great parents. I didn't ever think I would see the day where Sam would be a dad." She said with a smile.

I lied there on the bed in the worst position. It was so uncomfortable.

"Well, Ms. McNally, I believe that you are about 3 weeks. May I ask where the father is?" She said.

"He's working today. We are together, and he will definitely be involved once he is told. He knows I'm here today, but he had to work today." I said.

"Alright, well I am going to refer you to Dr. Morgan Smith. She is located across our waiting room. When we get done, I would like for you to go set up your first appointment with her for next week. Here is the prescription for your prenatal vitamins. Any questions?" The doctor said with a smile on her face.

"No ma'am. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, congratulations. You can get dressed and we are finished." The doctor said as she walked out.

I dressed quickly, made my OBGYN appointment, and walked out to Traci's car.

"Hey Traci, can we stop by the store on the way back to Sam's." I asked.

"Sure, by the way it's not just Sam's place anymore Andy." She said with a laugh.

On the way home we stopped by the store where I bought a card and wrote a message to Sam in it.

_Sam,_

_I just wanted to let you know that you mean the world to me. I love you so much. I hate being apart from you. I love just being able to spend time with you. That day that I ruined your cover, was the say that I fell in love with you. I know it took me some time to come around, but I am glad that we are where we are today. If it wasn't for my aunt I don't know if I would have ever had the guts to tell you what I feel. I love you for who you are. You have always had my back, and supported me in everything that I have done. You are always the first person I think about at night before I got to bed, and the first one I think about when I wake up. You have shown me what it feels like to be loved. _

_Today, I went to the doctor and found out some of the greatest news. I was scared at first, but the more I think about it the more I get excited. I am finally having one of my dreams come true. _

_Sam, you are going to be a daddy. I'm only about 2-3 weeks. My first appointment to hear the heartbeat is next Friday at 12pm. _

_I love you Samuel Swarek and I can't wait to see what our future holds for us._

_Love Always,_

_Andy_

I closed the card and placed it in the envelope. Traci drove me back to the house, and dropped me off. I had about an hour before Sam brought lunch to me so I was going to take a nap… I was so excited.

What would Sam think when he heard the news?

_Hope you guys like it… I'm going to have Andy tell Sam in the next chapter. I hope to have it up tomorrow night… :) Let me know what yall think…_


	16. Make Me Happy

**_So, I don't think I will be getting another chapter up this weekend considering I got a lot of homework to catch up on. But I will get another one up ASAP… :)_**

"Andy!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah?" I yelled back from the bedroom.

I lied on the bed, when Sam walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, lunch is on the table. Let's go eat." Sam said.

I got out of the bed and walked with him into the kitchen.

"Oh man, this smells so good." I said as I sat down.

Sam handed me a soda and one for himself before he sat down.

"So, how was everything at the doctor today?" Sam asked spooning some food onto a plate.

"It was good. Traci was with me. How is work going?" I asked.

"It would be better if I had my partner with me and not at home sick." He said with his famous smile.

"Yeah, well I will be back tomorrow." I said while eating my food.

"So any news on the doctor's appointment?" Sam asked.

"No, Dr. Jackson said she would call me when she got all my results back." I said trying to avoid the topic all together. I wasn't quite ready to tell him yet. I was going to tell him tonight at dinner. I was going to make us some steaks, baked potatoes, and some salads and have the card sitting on the table where he sat.

"Alright, what are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I don't know, I am thinking about cooking us some steaks for dinner, and getting some movies and relaxing tonight if you want." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Well, I got to get back to the barn and get Epstein and get back on patrol. I will see you tonight." He said while getting up.

He walked over to where I was sitting and kissed me deeply before pulling away.

"I love you. Have fun on the rest of your day off." Sam said as he walked for the door.

"I love you too." I said as I finished my food and cleaned up the dishes.

When I was finished, I through on a sweatshirt, and headed for the store to get tonight's dinner, and then to the liquor store to pick up some scotch for tonight. Of course I couldn't have any, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a glass for the news he was going to find out tonight.

When I walked into the store, I didn't quite know what I was going to be getting so I grabbed some steaks, some lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, onions, cucumbers, salad dressing, and some baked potatoes. I left the store and stopped by the liquor store to get the scotch before I headed back to the house.

When I got home I put the steak in some marinade, before taking a shower. When finished I straightened up the house and got dinner started. Sam would be on his way home around 4. So while the steaks and everything was cooking I threw the salad together, then ran and got the card and sat it where I knew Sam was going to sit, and then lit some candles.

At 4 o'clock on the dot, I heard Sam pull up outside. I sat the food on the table, then went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Andy, I'm home." I heard Sam yell.

"Ok, go change clothes, and we can eat babe." I said while looking at a magazine I bought.

"Ok, it smells great in here. I will be right back." I heard Sam say as he made his way to the bedroom. When he came back into the room, he smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me.

"Man did I miss you today... It's not the same when you aren't working with me. I didn't get to see you all day except for lunch. I didn't think this day would ever get over." He said as he helped me up.

"I missed you too. Let's go eat." I said.

"Ok." He said as he followed me to the kitchen.

We sat down to eat dinner when I said, "I got you something today."

"Really, what is it?" He asked. I stood up and opened the cabinet and handed him the brand new bottle of scotch.

"Here is this, and open the card…" I said.

He grabbed the card and opened it. The look on his face was hard to read. What did he feel with the news he was getting?

_**I will try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible… Let me know what yall think...**_

_**Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones. Tonight's episode was ok, I am so happy that Andy left Luke. Maybe she will go to Sam now. We all see that she belongs with him... I can't wait to see what happens... :)**_


	17. Everytime We Touch

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I am in my last week of summer quarter for college so I have a load of work to get done before Monday. **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter… I am hoping to write maybe one more chapter along with the epilogue for this story.. **_

_**My last day of school is next Tuesday, so I am hoping to be finished with this story and starting with another… I need some ideas… Any one got any good ideas? :)**_

"Here is this, and open the card…" I said.

He grabbed the card and opened it. The look on his face was hard to read. What did he feel with the news he was getting?

I couldn't read what he read his face as he read the card.

He looked up at me with a shocked look.

"Are you serious Andy? I'm going to be a dad?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Sam. You are going to be a daddy." I said with a smile on my face.

He jumped out of his chair and came over and grabbed me in the biggest hug.

"Oh my god. You're serious?" He asked again.

"Yeah, the doctor told me today, but I wanted to surprise you."I said kissing him.

He deepened the kiss while placing his hands on my stomach. He pulled away and looked down. When he looked back looked back up at my face he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked quietly, scared of what he was about to say.

"I never thought I would be a dad. I'm terrified that I wont be a good dad."He said.

"You will be a great day baby. I didn't expect it all to happen so soon, but I am glad that we get to experience this together. You know I have always been scared all day that I would be a good mom because of what my mom put me through, but after I thought about it I realized that I am nothing like her, and I got the best guy in my life that helps me realize that I am nothing like her." I said with a smile.

"I'm so scared Andy. The house isn't big enough for a baby. What are we going to do?" Sam said.

"Look, we can take care of all this later. Right now let's eat dinner, and celebrate." I said with a wink.

We sat back down to eat dinner, but I wasn't so hungry now.

I ate dinner so Sam wouldn't say anything though. Every once in a while I would catch myself staring at Sam with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" Sam asked also catching me.

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am." I said with a big smile.

After dinner, me and Sam went to our bedroom where he made slow, passionate love to me. Afterwards we were lying in bed cuddled against each other.

"Sam, what am I going to do about work? I want to work until I am at least 4 months before they put me on desk duty." I said while moving my hand up and down across his stomach.

"I'm not sure. You need to tell Best. By the way baby you cant get mad at me now if I get just a little protective of you. I got so much to look forward with you and our little family. When do you have to go back to the doctor?" Sam asked looking down at me.

"You cant get too protective. I will be more careful now. I promise. My appointment with the OBGYN is tomorrow at 12:30, then I am on duty at 3 with you. Do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Hell yes, I am definitely going to be there for every appointment. When are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I think we will talk to Best tomorrow, then maybe go to the Penny tomorrow night and tell all our friends. What do you think?" I asked.

"That is fine with me. I just want to scream it to the world. What time is it baby?" Sam asked.

"It is 10, why?" I asked.

"Can we call Sarah, and your dad tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, get dressed and meet me in the living room." I said as I got up and threw on some clothes.

I went into the living room and waited on Sam. He brought his phone with him and dialed Sarah's number then put it on speaker.

_Sarah: Hello!_

_Sam: Hey sis, you busy?_

_Sarah: No, what's going on?_

_Sam: Are you sitting down? Where is Brian?_

_Sarah: Right here on the couch. Yeah I am sitting down._

_Sam: Sarah, we found out today that the reason Andy has been so sick is because she is pregnant._

_Sarah: Seriously? Who knew my brother would be a father…. Congratulations. Where's Andy?_

_Sam: Right here._

_Sarah: Andy, congratulations. You and Sam both deserve this. We definitely need to get together when you are further along. I want to throw you a baby shower, and go shopping for some cute baby clothes. What are yall doing about living arrangements?_

_Andy: Thank you Sarah._

_Sam: We aren't sure right yet. We haven't really started worrying about it yet. Sis, We are going to go. We got to get in the bed, she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and then we have to work. Love you guys._

_Sarah: Love you too.. Call and let us know what they say tomorrow._

Sam hung up his phone and helped me off the couch as we headed back to bed.

Sam fell asleep before I did, but I followed soon after. Today caught up with me especially with all the excitement.

The next morning, I woke up to a empty bed, but I heard Sam talking to someone. So I got up and threw my hair up and went into the living room to see Sam and my dad sitting there talking.

"Hey babe! You're dad stopped by." Sam said as I sat beside him.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No, want to?" he asked.

"yeah." I said.

"Ok. Let me get you something to drink." Sam said as he stood and went to get me something to drink from the kitchen.

He came back, handed me my drink and sat back down.

"Dad, me and Sam have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it babygirl?" My dad said.

"Daddy, you're going to be a grandpa. Me and Sam found out yesterday that we are pregnant." I said.

"That is great honey." My dad said as he hugged me and Sam.

"Sir, you ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah Sam, I am perfectly fine knowing that my daughter is happy with the man of her dreams and she will soon have a little family with him. I am going to get out of here and get some errands done. Take care of her Sam. I love you Andy." He said as he walked out the front door.

"That went great." Sam said.

"Yeah, Im going to get a shower, then I got to eat." I said.

"Ok, Ill make breakfast while you are in the shower." Sam said.

I went and took my shower. When I got out, I stood sideways and looked at my body. I seen the bump, and couldn't help but smile. I got dressed, and met Sam in the kitchen to eat our breakfast.

When we finished our breakfast, we ran some errands to pay some bills, then headed for my doctor appointment.

I grabbed Sam's hand as we walked in and smiled. I couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"Are you excited?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we get to hear the baby's heartbeat today." I said with a smile.

I signed in at the reception desk and sat beside Sam. While we waited I played with his hand, rubbing my fingers along his palm.

"Andrea McNally?" I heard the nurse call.

I stood and pulled Sam with me.

I followed her back towards the exam rooms where she weighed me before she showed me to our room.

I sat on the table while Sam sat beside me.

"Ms. McNally, please remove your shirt, and put on this gown. Dr. Smith will be in soon." She said as she walked out.

I removed my top and slid on the gown.

"What's so funny Sam?" I asked.

"Well, its kinda funny to see you in that gown…" He said.

"Yeah, they aren't too cool." I said.

We sat there and waited. Sam held my hand and smiled at me when I would look over to him.

"Ms. McNally, I am Dr. Smith. I heard you just found out you were pregnant." The doctor said when she walked in.

"Hi! This is the baby's father, Sam Swarek." I said.

"Alright, well today I just want to hear the heartbeat, and see how everything is going for the first month."

"OK." I said while looking at Sam.

"This jelly is going to be a little cold when I place it on your stomach. Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor said while pulling the gown up.

I nodded and looked at Sam who was smiling.

When the doctor placed the wand on my belly I didn't really know what to expect. All of a sudden I heard the heartbeat and looked at Sam with tears in my eyes. He had tears in his as well.

Then I heard another heartbeat. Why was I hearing to heartbeats?

"Ms. McNally, Mr. Swarek, I believe that you are pregnant with twins. From what I can see, I would say you are approximately 5 weeks along. I know Dr. Jackson told you 3, but I can definitely say you are 5 weeks along. Now with Twins, you will be watched closely, and could possible deliver before 40 weeks. Normal delivery is usually around 37 weeks, by then the baby will be developed and can live own it's own outside the womb. "The doctor explained.

"Did you say twins" I heard Sam ask.

"Yes, she is pregnant with twins." The doctor said.

I looked over at Sam, and couldn't help but start crying.

"Congratulations to you both, I am going to do an ultrasound today to make sure everything looks good inside, and then you will be free to go." The doctor said as she walked out to get the ultrasound machine.

"Sam, im pregnant with twins." I said in shock.

"Yeah baby.. I love you. I cant wait to tell everyone." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"So, you're ok with it? I am scared." I said.

"Of course, I am ok. I couldn't be any happier. Don't be, we can do this together." He said as he leaned over and kissed me.

The doctor came back in and did the ultrasound and showed us where each baby was positioned. When she was finished she handed us copies of the ultrasound, and left me to get dressed so me and sam could go.

"Oh, Sam. These make it seem so real." I said looking at the pictures as we were walking out to the car.

"I know baby. I cant wait until after shift tonight to tell everyone. We will get through this together.

We spent the next 2 hours together, before going to work. We went and had lunch, and then had to get copies of the ultrasound pictures because Traci, my dad, Sarah, and probably everyone would want a copy. We were so anzious to go to work and get shift over with so we could share the awesome news with all our friends.

_Well, I keep saying I might end it soon, but as I continue to write it starts looking like there might be 3 or 4 more chapters. I don't know. Let me know what yall think… _

_Tonight's episode wasn't too bad. I just wish Luke would leave Andy alone now. I wish there would have been more interaction between Sam and Andy.. _


	18. Loving You Tonight

_**Alright guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... I have had a hard time writing… I think since school is over I should be able to write more often... Anyone have any ideas on what I should write about in my next story? I know it will be a Sam/Andy story, but I don't know how I want to go about it or what I want it to be about.**_

Later that afternoon, I walked into the station with Sam with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm going to go change, meet me out here in 10 so we can talk to Best before we have to go into parade. I love you." I whispered as I walked into the locker room.

"Hey Traci." I said with a smile.

"Hey girl. How is everything going?" She asked.

"It is going good. Ready for work today?" I asked.

"Ready as I will ever be. How are thing with Swarek?" She asked.

"Great. He is ecstatic about the news. We are thinking of looking for a place of our own." I said as I started to undress.

"That's great. You tell anyone else yet?" She asked while tying her shoes.

"Yeah, just my dad. He is so excited. I will tell you about it later. I promise." I said as I slid on my pants.

"Ok, hey. What are you and Sam doing tonight?" she asked.

"Sam mentioned something about going to the Penny tonight with everyone. Will you be there?" I asked.

"Of course. Me and Jerry will be there. Mom is watching Leo tonight." She said.

"Ok." I said as I closed my locker.

"See you in parade." I heard Traci say as she made her way out of the locker room.

"Yeah." I said as I looked in the mirror.

I could tell that I was already gaining weight. Before long my uniform wouldn't fit me anymore.

I walked out of the locker room to see Sam leaning against the wall waiting on me.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded as we walked towards Sergeant Best's office. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Sam, Andy come on in. Have a seat." Best said.

Sam and I sat down in the chairs across from Best. I was a little nervous; I was hoping Sam was going to do all the talking.

"What can I do for you two today?" he asked

"Sir, Andy and I have some news that we thought you should know about." I heard Sam say.

"What is it Swarek?" Best said.

"Sir, we found out that Andy is pregnant, and we had an appointment with the OBGYN earlier today and we found out she is expecting twins. Andy is only 5 weeks into her pregnancy sir." Sam explained.

"Sam, Andy, Normally I would have to put her on desk duty until she leaves for maternity leave, but I will allow her to patrol until she is 15 weeks. I really shouldn't let her out there around all the danger, but I know you will take good care of her and protect those two babies. Can I tell everyone in Parade?" He said.

"Sir, we were going to announce the news tonight after we are off shift and everyone is at the Penny." I finally spoke up.

"About time you said something McNally. I thought something was seriously wrong." Best said with a smile.

"No sir, just a little nervous." I said.

"Don't be, Sam is going to be your permanent partner up until I have to put you on desk duty. He will take good care of you, which I can already see that he has been. Now you two get over to parade. I will be there in five." Best said.

Sam and I stood and shook Sergeant Best's hand before making our way to meet the others in parade.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Sam said.

I sat with Traci, Chris, Dov, and Peck; while Sam sat in his normal spot.

"Alright people, we got a busy day ahead of us. There are 2 concerts going on downtown. People are going to get a little wild today. I need Swarek/McNally and Nash/Shaw to be down at Supernova, and Williams and Diaz/Nash down at the other concert. Peck will be doing desk today and we will have some other of the coppers help us in booking. Get out there and have a safe shift. Protect, serve, and keep everyone safe." Best said as he walked out.

I made my way back to the locker room to grab our equipment and met Sam out by the car.

"Where's your coffee?" I asked.

"Well, since my beautiful girlfriend can't have any, I figured I won't drink it either. Well at least not in front of you." Sam said.

"Aww, you are so sweet. I love you." I said as I got into the cruiser.

"I love you too." Sam said as he buckled up and pulled out.

"Now, today we are just keeping people in line… Stay where I can see you please. I don't like this place." Sam said.

When we pulled up, we saw the crowd. It was a nightmare.

"There's Shaw and Nash. Let's go help them." Sam said as he parked the car. We got out and started helping control the crowd.

"Hey officer, what's taking so long?" a rowdy fan said.

"You will be in shortly. Calm down or you and your friends got to go." I said as I walked back and forth along the line. I looked over to see Nash and Swarek talking.

As I walked towards the back of the line, I saw a two guys fighting.

"Hey Sam, I need your help. We have a fight back here." I said into the radio before trying to break up the fight. Out of nowhere I got hit by one of the people. Next thing I know was that Sam was cuffing one while Shaw took care of the other.

"Andy, you ok?" Traci asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I wiped my lip.

Sam looked at me worried, but I nodded to him that I was ok.

Later that afternoon, Sam and I were making our way back to the barn. "You sure you are ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a swollen lip. As long as the babies are ok, I will be ok." I said with a smile.

"Let's go into the barn and change and run home to shower and change clothes before we head over to the Penny." Sam said as we pulled up at the barn.

We walked in and seen Best waiting on us.

"What is it Sir?" I asked.

"Just checking on you to make sure you are ok. Nash and Shaw told me what happened." He said.

"Yeah I am fine. Just want to shower and go meet everyone at the Penny." I said.

"Ok, see yall there." Best said.

I changed my clothes and met Sam at the truck.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded as I buckled up.

The ride home didn't take long. When we got home, Sam and I showered, and got dressed.

When I walked out of the bedroom, Sam was sitting on the couch.

"Hey you..." I said.

"Hey. You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just irritated now. None of my clothes fit right." I said while pointing out that I was stuck in the sundress I bought in Florida since it was the only thing I could find that would fit except for my sweatpants and t-shirts.

"We'll go shopping and get you some clothes… You look perfect to me." Sam said.

"You really are too sweet… What did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but I am glad that you are all mine now." Sam said while kissing me.

"Let's go." I said pulling away.

I was kind of excited to go tell everyone the news.

When we got to the Penny, all our friends were already here.

When we walked in, Dov met us at the door with a smile on his face.

"Took yall long enough, didn't think yall would ever make it." He said.

"We are here. Sam, meet you by the bar in 20. Then we can tell everyone." I said with a whisper.

"Ok." He said as he made his way over to Jerry and Oliver.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to the rookie table.

"Hey Andy. How was your shift today with Swarek? We heard that you got hit in the face. I'm surprised that Swarek didn't get the guy." Diaz said.

"It was good, yeah I got hit, but I will live. Sam was pissed but he didn't get all over protective." I said.

I spent the next 20 minutes carrying on random conversations with the rookies, while catching glimpses in Sam's direction.

I told everyone I would be back in a few, so I could make my way over to Sam.

When I got to Sam, he helped me onto the bar, while hopping up there afterwards.

"Hey guys. Quiet down, I got something to tell you all." Sam said.

Everyone got quiet, and stared at me and Sam.

"Guys, as you all know Andy and I are together. Well we have some of the greatest news to share. We thought that this would be the best way since all our friends and co workers are here to share it with us.

Andy has been sick for the past few weeks, well we found out that she is 5 weeks pregnant. We went to the doctor earlier, and we were shocked to find out that she wasn't pregnant with just one baby, but two. We are having twins.

You all know that I have loved Andy since the first day I laid eyes on her. I knew that day that she blew my cover, that she was the one for me. Of course, I was stubborn and kept pushing her towards someone else. We finally came to the conclusion that we are meant for each other. Her smile brightens my day, and makes me so happy. So, Andrea McNally, will you do me the honor and become my wife and live a happy life with me and our children?" Sam asked.

I stood there in shock for a minute.

"Yes, Samuel Swarek. I will marry you and live a happy life with you and our precious children." I said while starting to cry.

Sam lifted me up in his arms and kissed me.

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Sam hopped off the bar and helped me down. Everyone congratulated us, and admired Sam's beautiful choice for my ring.

"Hey, look on the inside of the ring." Sam whispered in my ear.

I took off the ring and looked on the inside.

_I always have your back. I love you! Sam_

I smiled and looked at Sam.

"So, what are we to do now Mr. Swarek?" I asked.

"Well, Ms. Soon-to-be Swarek, I think we need to look into our own home, and prepare ourselves for the day that we meet our two angels." Sam said.

We left the Penny around 1 in the morning, to head home and spend the night making love and dreaming about what was to come in our lives.

As we were lying in bed, I looked up at Sam and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing baby, just thinking how I now know I am where I belong. I can't wait until we are married and get to meet our little ones. When do you want to get married?" I asked.

"Hmm, I say we should get married on the day that we met. That gives us about a year, and then the babies can be in the wedding. Make it a family affair with all our friends and family." He said.

"Hmmm, I like that idea. Let's get some sleep baby. I love you so much." I said as I started to doze off.

This was the start of our life together as a family. I was Ms. Soon to be Swarek, and expecting to precious babies, and I have an amazing fiancé. I can't wait to marry Sam. And live my life with him and our two babies.

_Alright guys, I think I might post two more chapters. One of the birth of the babies, and another of the wedding… I hope you all like this one… Anyone have any ideas about what I should write about next? Don't be too harsh on me… I hope you all like it. :)_


	19. I Knew I Loved You

_**So I am sitting here watching Rookie Blue… Now too sure what to think about this episode… I wish there would be some action between Sam and Andy… Man did I speak to soon… I absolutely loved the ending for this episode… I love seeing Sam and Andy together. :) I am a bit lost though… Is something going on between Frank and Noelle?**_

**7 Months Later**

"Sam, Can you please come help me?" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he ran into the room.

"Well, I can't tie my shoes. And I am tired of feeling like a balloon." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Babe, you are beautiful. Stop being so hard on yourself. In a few weeks we will have our babies here with us and you will still be beautiful. Let me help you, then let's go get some breakfast and head into work." Sam said while tying my shoes for me.

"Can you grab my flip flops for me? I need them in case my feet start swelling while I am sitting at the desk today." I said.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed my flip flops and followed me into the living room to grab our things and head to eat and go to work.

Once in the car he helped me with my seat belt before we left.

"You probably shouldn't be working this close to their arrival?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I hate sitting at home. It still feels so new. I am not sure if I like having so many bedrooms now. Explain to me why you wanted a house with 4 bedrooms." I said.

"Well for one thing, the twins will probably want their own rooms, and then what happens if we decide to have another child in our future. I just wanted us to be prepared." He explained as we pulled up to the diner.

He helped me out of the truck, and I overheard him laughing at me waddling into the restaurant.

"Hey now, don't laugh." I said.

He smiled as we sat in our normal seat. He ordered him some eggs and pancakes, while I just ordered me some pancakes.

"So what are we going to name the babies? It is kind of hard since you decided we didn't want to know the sex." Sam said.

"Well you agreed Mister. Now I was thinking for the girls, Madison Anne Swarek and Bethany Marie Swarek. And for the boys I was thinking Samuel Thomas Swarek and Wesley Charles Swarek. What do you think?" I asked.

"Well considering I helped you pick out their names, I am happy. I am so excited for the day they get here. How is it going working on desk?" He asked.

"Well it could be a lot better, but for the two I would do anything to keep them safe. Can't have a pregnant cop chasing down the bad guys and putting herself and her babies in danger… We wouldn't want that…" I said as the waited brought our food.

"Yeah, I don't want anything to happen to yall. I don't know what I would do without you here with me right now. It's hard to believe that they will be here soon, and we will be married soon after. Speaking of which, how is the plans for the wedding going?" He asked.

"It is good. Everything is finished for the most part. All I have to do is get your gift, and some makeup and stuff. All the girls have their dresses, and we bought some boy and girl clothes for the babies. I think I am going to have Traci and Jerry walking together down the aisle while holding the babies. And I know that you guys have your formal police uniforms, and I had to buy me a new pair of shoes that I could change in to so I wouldn't kill myself during the reception." I explained while slowly eating my pancakes.

"That's good. I am glad it is all finished for the most part. Gives you a little time to prepare and relax. I talked to Sarah the other night and she asked what colors did you decide on and that she forgot what you told her so I told her you decided on a navy blue and black. She said she had something for you, she will be staying in our guest room with the kids and she offered to help you out most of the time. How long after you have them are you planning on being out of work?" He asked as he finished his food.

"Well, I was thinking 6 weeks, and before then I have to find a day care or someone to watch the kids. It is so overwhelming because I am so scared." I said sitting my fork down.

"Well, don't be. Everything will be fine. Jerry said that Luke may be at the wedding. I know you invited him because yall are finally over everything and you know that I will never hurt you." Sam said as he handed the waitress our money for our meal.

"Well, I decided that I can't hold a grudge because if he hadn't done what he did I would have never ended up with my one and only." I said as we stood up to leave.

"That is true. Let's get to the barn, and get ready for a long 12 hours. I am glad that Frank allowed you to wear jeans and shirts and not try to wear a uniform so you would be more comfortable." He said as we pulled on to the road to head to work.

"I know right." I said.

The rest of the ride was silent. The twins were moving constantly. When we pulled up to the Barn, I saw Traci, Jerry, and Luke standing outside. Traci waved at me and walked over.

"Wow, you look great babe… Can't believe that we will meet these angels soon." She said as she touched my stomach. One of the twins kicked where she had her hand and the look on her face was priceless.

"I know. What's going on?" I asked nodding over towards Luke and Jerry.

"Oh, there is a big case that just got in and they are talking over what needs to be done. Want to have dinner tonight? Well if you are feeling up to it." She asked.

"Yeah, I will let you know for sure after shift. Sam has been worrying a lot lately. He hasn't been sleeping well. He keeps checking on me and making sure that I am comfortable. The doctor said that he may have to put me on bed rest if I don't start calming down. So now at night we relax and hang around the house. I think he is starting to get bored with me. We can't do anything because I am so afraid that I will go in to labor. He doesn't let me do anything. He had his sister come into town a week ago and take me to get a pedicure and manicure while he painted the nursery. I am so scared that something is going to happen to him because he is so worn out." I said as I looked over at Sam talking to Luke and Jerry.

"Aww, he loves you. He is just worried because you are about to go through a life changing event in a matter of weeks. Girl, he isn't getting bored with you. Hell every time I see him look at you I see a twinkle in his eyes. I think he is more in love with you now then he was when yall first got together. You are about to marry your best friend and have to precious babies. Chill girl. Let's get inside and head to parade." She said as she pulled me into the building to make it to parade.

We sat down just as Best was walking in.

"Alright guys, we had a case come in about 30 minutes ago. Callahan will be in charge. What we know right now is that there was a home invasion. 2 adults and 3 children were murdered. Money, jewelry, and some electronics were taken from the home. So I want Peck and Diaz together, Shaw and Swarek together, and Williams and Peck together, and Epstein will be on desk duty with McNally. McNally, you still haven't had those babies? Geez what are they waiting on?" Best said.

"No sir, I don't know when they will be arriving. I just know I wish they would hurry up." I said.

"I agree. I can't wait to meet them. Alright people, go out there and protect, serve, and if McNally goes into labor someone make sure Swarek gets to her." Best said as he started to walk out.

I slowly made my way to the front desk and sat down.

"Hey babe, if you need me call my cell. I love you." Sam said as he winked at me.

A little into shift, Luke walked over to me.

"Hey Andy! How is it going? Can you look into something for me?" He asked.

"It is going good, just ready to go home. What is it?" I asked.

"Look into the names Christopher Martinez and Dean Watkins. I need as much information on them that you are able to get." He said.

I nodded and turned to Dov, "Hey, why do we get stuck doing all the work he can do?"

He laughed and said, "Because he is too lazy. How are you feeling?"

"I could be better, I feel like a whale and it pisses Sam off when I say that." I said.

"Yeah, well you are not a whale. They must have a dead day today. I haven't heard a call come in yet." Dov said.

"Yeah I know. I miss patrolling." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah, well you will be back out there soon." He said as he finished some paperwork up.

"Dov, can you go get me a bottle of water?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Be right back." He said.

As he walked away, I got this strange feeling in my stomach then I felt something wet on my legs. Oh no! My water just broke. When Dov walked back over he looked at me and said, "Andy, what's wrong? You are really pale."

"Dov, my water just broke. I need to get to the hospital. They aren't supposed to be here for another 2 weeks. Get Best for me I am going to call Sam." I said calmly.

"Ok" He said as he ran to get Best.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number.

_Sam: Hello?_

_Andy: Baby, it's me. _

_Sam: Andy baby are you ok?_

_Andy: Sam, My water just broke. I'm scared._

_Sam: Stay calm. I'll call your doctor. Have Frank get you to the hospital and I will meet you there. I love you Andy! Stay calm baby._

_Andy: Ok_

"McNally, you ok?" frank said as he ran up to the desk with Dov following.

"Sir, I need to get to the hospital now. Sam is going to meet us there." I said.

Frank helped me up and out to his truck. "Hold on Andy." He said as he helped me buckle up.

We were in front of the hospital in a matter of minutes. He helped me into a wheel chair and rushed me into the womens center.

"Can we help you?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, she is pregnant with twins and her water just broke." Frank said.

"Ok, I am going to get her to a room and situated. We will come get the dad when we are done." The nurse explained to Frank.

Frank nodded as he stood by the door and waited on Sam.

As the nurse wheeled me into the room, I was more nervous now that I was alone.

"Alright, here is a gown. I need you to change into that while I get your bed ready." She said.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom and changed into the robe and walked back out. She helped me into bed and got my IV started.

"Do you want an epidural today?" She asked.

"No, I want to do it natural. Can you see if my fiancé is here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is his name?" She asked.

"Sam Swarek. He was on patrol when my water broke." I explained.

"Ok, let me go see if he is here." She said as she walked out.

I lied there on the bed scared to move because I didn't know what was going on.

I heard the door open, so I looked over to see the nurse walking in with Sam following here.

"Hey baby, I am here now. You are ok." He said as he grabbed my hand.

The nurse put a chair behind him to let him sit by me.

"I am going to have the doctor come in and check you in about 10 minutes Ms. McNally." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Where is Frank?" I asked.

"He went back to the station when I got here. He is trying to get Traci and Jerry up here soon." Sam said as he rubbed his fingers across my palm.

"Ok, I am so scared Sam. They asked me if I wanted an epidural and I told them no. what if they have to do a C section?" I asked.

"Hey, you are going to just fine. Stop worrying; it is not good for the baby.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened to be Dr. Smith.

"Hey you guys. So I heard these babies want to make their entrance today." She said.

"Yeah, I guess they do." I said quietly while closing my eyes during a contraction.

"Alright, I am going to check you Andy." She explained.

I lied on the bed while she checked me. Sam held my hand so I would stay calm during all this.

"Alright, well I would say you are progressing a little faster than I expected. You are 4cm dilated right now. I am going to let your body do this on its own without the help of pitocin. I will be back in to check on you in a little bit." She said as she walked out of the room.

I laid there and tried to sleep a little through the contractions while Sam was rubbing my hand and would periodically rub my back as I lay on my side.

About 3 hours later, Dr. Smith came back in.

"Andy, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, it hurts pretty bad." I said.

She checked me again and said, "Let me get the nurses and we will be ready for these two to come out."

I looked at Sam who had a huge smile on his face. He kissed my hand and said, "You are doing great baby. I love you."

"I love you too" I said as the nurses and Dr. Smith walked back in.

"Alright Andy, When I say to I want you to push." Dr. Smith said as she got me situated.

I nodded and squeezed Sam's hand.

"Alright Andy, here comes a contraction. Push." She said.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Alright. Take a break. I see the head Andy. It has a head full of hair." She said.

"You got this baby. Breathe." Sam coached me through this.

"Alright again Andy. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Two more pushes and Baby A will be here."

I laid there and waited on the next contraction. Sam constantly rubbed my hand or would push my hair out of my face.

"Alright Andy." The doctor said as she counted to ten while I pushed.

One of the nurses handed Sam a rag to wipe my head.

"Well, Andy we are almost there with Baby A. One more push. Let's do it one last time for Baby A." She said as she started counting again. I held my breath and pushed as hard as I could.

Sam continued to coach me through the birthing of the first baby.

"Come on baby. You're almost there." He said as he wiped my head.

"Congratulations Sam and Andy. You are the proud parents to a baby girl. Let's get Baby B out." The doctor said.

The baby started wailing immediately.

"Sam would you like to cut the cord." Dr. Smith asked.

Sam nodded as the doctor handed him some scissors to cut the babies cord.

Sam had tears in his eyes as he kissed me on my head. "Andy, she is beautiful."

"Alright Andy, let's get baby B out. Push now." Dr. Smith said.

I started to push. It was so painful.

"Alright take a break. You are doing great. Wow, someone has a set of lungs." She said with a smile.

Our baby girl was just screaming her head off.

"Alright Andy, push." The doctor said as she started counting to ten.

I pushed again. I was so ready for the baby to be out. I wanted to hold my babies and share this memory with Sam.

"Alright Andy, 1 more push. Take a break. Eat a few pieces of ice." The doctor said as we seen the pediatrician come in and check out our little girl.

Alright Andy, One more push. Come on." The doctor said as the nurse started counting this time.

Within a minute Baby B was out.

"Congratulations Sam and Andy. You are proud parents of a baby girl and a baby boy." She said as she handed him off to the nurse.

Once the babies were wrapped up in their blankets, the nurse handed Sam the little girl and another nurse handed me the baby boy.

"So names for the babies?" The doctor asked.

"For her, it is going to be Madison Anne Swarek, and for him Samuel Thomas Swarek." I said as I looked at Sam. He was beaming with happiness as he stared at his little girl.

After a few more minutes the room finally cleared and we were able to spend a little alone time with our sweet babies.

"Wow, Can you believe we have a boy and a girl?" I asked.

"No, you did great. He looks like you; she looks like me with your nose and mouth." He said.

"I love you Sam. I am so happy. We have a handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl. And in a few months I will be married to my best friend and living my dream." I said as I looked down at little Sam.

"I love you too Andy. Want me to go tell everyone in the waiting room?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said as I watched Sam laid Madison in the bassinet and then turn and take Little Sam from me and set him down beside Madison.

"I will be right back. Get some rest while they are sleeping." He said as he kissed me.

***Now to the waiting room with Sam… Sam's Point of View***

Wow, I was a dad to a boy and a girl. Who would have thought that I would be a dad?

I made my way to the waiting room. I wanted to be with Andy and the babies, but I needed to let our friends know what is going on.

As I rounded the corner, I saw almost everyone from the station waiting through the windows. When I opened the door, everyone looked up at me.

"Well guys, we have a Madison and another Sam." I said.

Everyone applauded.

Oliver was the first to stand up and walk over. "Congratulations man. How is Andy?" He asked.

"She is doing great. The babies are healthy." I said.

Everyone patted me on the back. Frank walked in that minute and walked up.

"So?" Frank asked.

"Well, we have Madison and another Sam. Andy is resting right now, but everyone can come back in about 30 minutes." I said.

"Congratulations. Let us all know when we can come see them all." Frank said.

I nodded as I made my way back to the room to be with my little family.

When I walked in I seen Andy lying in bed sleeping and so were the babies.

***Andy's Point of View***

I heard the door opened so I looked over to the door to see Sam walk in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hmm, Hey baby, what did everyone say?" I asked.

"They said congratulations. They all want to see Madison and Sam. Jerry and Traci aren't here yet, but I wanted to ask you. What do you think about asking Traci and Jerry to be the godparents?" Sam asked.

"That would be great. They can all come back if they want. You know I love you right. You helped me create these two angels. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I said as I leaned over and kissed him slowly.

"Hmm, I love you too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful wife and our beautiful kids. Let's get everyone in here to meet them." He said.

The next couple of hours we had visitors for what seemed like forever. Right before visiting hours ended Traci and Jerry showed up.

"Hey guys, we heard." Traci said as she and Jerry held each one of the babies.

"Swarek, who knew you, could make some good looking kids." Jerry said.

"Funny, Hey guys Andy and I have something we want to ask you two." Sam said.

"What is it?" Traci asked.

"Well, Sam and I were wondering if you and Jerry would like to be Madison and Sam's godparents." I said

"YES! We would love to." Traci answered for her and Jerry.

That night, Sam and I sat there and watched the babies slept, we fed them, burped them, and changed them. This is what our life was going to be like. I was so happy to be here with Sam and our beautiful babies. This was exactly how I wanted everything to work out. Sam was my soul mate, my rock, my hero, and the one person that would always have my back. This was the beginning of our lives together as a family, and in a few months we would be husband and wife.

_Alright guys, There will be one more chapter. Sorry this one was so long… I am finished with school for 2 weeks so I am hoping to write a lot more. Still trying to come up with an idea to write about. Let me know what yall think… If anyone has any really good ideas on what to write about, just let me know… Have a great night. :) I will try and have the last chapter up tomorrow night or Sunday… :)_


	20. Forever Love

_**Aww guys here is the ending to this story… I definitely plan on writing another one. I am trying to work out how I want to start it now… I hate to see this story to come to an end, but I think have done good for my first Sam and Andy story… Let me know what yall think.**_

3 Months after Madison and Sam's birth

"Traci, Can you go change Madi for me while I am having Holly do my hair? Gail, can you get handsome ready for me as well. You guys look beautiful by the way." I said as I sat there with Holly.

"So, in 2 hours you will be marrying your best friend. Are yall excited?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to call him my husband. I love him so much. He is my best friend and a great father to the twins." I said.

"Yes, he is. Where are yall going for the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Well, we are going down to the condo in Destin for a few days, and then we are getting on a plane and going to Italy. My Aunt Betty is the one who finally helped me come to terms with my feeling for Sam, and she had him come down and spend my vacation with him in Florida. We want to go back where it all started, then we are going to Italy for 2 weeks." I said.

"Wow that is amazing. What about the twins? Are yall going to be able to handle being gone for two weeks from them?" Holly asked.

"It's going to be hard, but my dad and Sam's sister are going to take care of the twins. I am so ready to see my man. I hate when we can't see each other." I said.

I heard the door open and seen Traci walking in with her dress on.

"Oh Traci. You look amazing. I am so glad we decided on that dress. Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Chris has little man, and Dov has Madi. Sam told me to give you this." She said handing me a gift box.

I looked at the box and opened it slowly.

Inside the box was a beautiful White Gold necklace with a heart locket on it with the letter "S" engraves in it. I opened the locket and seen a picture of Sam and I. On the other side of the locket it said, "I love you with all I got."

I smiled as Traci helped me put it on when she said, "That's not all."

"What?" I asked.

"Here girl he said for you to wear this during the ceremony." She said as she handed me another box.

I opened the box and was speechless. There was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet and matching diamond earrings.

"Oh my god. Andy those are absolutely gorgeous." Traci and Holly said at the same time.

"I know. I can't see what Sam thinks of my gifts for him." I said.

"What did you get him Andy?" Holly asked.

I looked over at Traci who had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, for today I got him a new watch, some cufflinks, and then my last gift he can't have until we get to Italy. I went and bought some special lingerie and it will be used on the first night in Italy." I said.

"Oh, wow. You two are great together." Holly said as she sprayed my hair with some spray signaling that she was finished.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Oh I love it." I said.

Holly smiled and started packing her hair stuff up.

"Come on Andy; let's get you in your dress. Sarah and Gail are waiting on us." Traci said as we walked into our dressing room.

"Oh Andy, you are beautiful." Sarah said.

I smiled and went and put on my white lingerie that goes with my dress and then had my girls help me with my dress. Once it was on, it all finally came together.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Only about 20 more minutes. Hey Traci, Gail can I have a minute alone with Andy." Sarah said.

They nodded and left the room.

"Andy, I wanted to tell you that I am happy that you and Sam are together. I know at first I seemed a little hesitant towards you, but I was worried about my brother getting his heart broke. Thank you for having his back at work and being with him through everything. I bought this for you because you are my soon to be sister-in-law and I couldn't be happier with the outcome of this. If it wasn't for you and the love you have for Sam, he would probably be somewhere deep undercover or possibly even dead. When I see you and him look at each other, all I see is a glow in each of your eyes and it shows how much you truly love each other. I love you Andy. Thank you for making Sam happy." Sarah said as she walked out to find Traci and Gail.

I opened the box in my hand and seen a scrap book. I sat down in a chair and opened it. Inside were the pictures from our vacation over a year ago, pictures from holidays and birthdays, pictures from when I was pregnant and Sam would be rubbing my belly or just simply taking care of me, and then there were pictures of Sam and I with the twins. I had tears in my eyes. I had been trying to finish our scrapbook for the longest time… I never had the time since I was getting ready to return back to work, and taking care of the twins.

"Andy, you ready baby girl." I heard my dad say as he walked into the room.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow, baby you look stunning. You are going to take Sam's breath away. Let's get out there to your soon to be husband. He is waiting… Not too patiently either. Looks like he is ready to find you. You are an amazing daughter, friend, mother, and you will be an amazing wife. The love you and Sam have is the love that you should feel when you meet the person you are meant to be. Sam is an amazing guy. He loves you for you. He always puts you first along with the twins. He would kill anyone who hurts you, Madi, and Sammy. He will be your true love for the rest of your life. Let's get you out there before he starts looking for you around the church." My dad said as I got teary eyed again.

He grabbed my hand and led me out into the church.

Sam's nieces walked down the aisle dropping red and white rose petals, followed by Gail and Sarah, and then Traci and Jerry walked down behind them with the twins in their arms. Then it was my turn, someone shut the door so I could step behind it.

"Alright, now we go." My dad said.

I wrapped my arm around his as the doors opened. When I seen Sam I could see him hold his breath. He smiled and had tears in his eyes.

When I finally reached him, I felt that this was exactly where I belonged.

The ceremony seemed to fly by and before we knew it we had to get ready to head to the reception. I changed into my second dress, so I could dance, and wouldn't feel so confined to the long dress. My dad insisted on buying me a knee length dress so I could move more freely.

When I walked out of the dressing room, I saw Sam.

"Wow Mrs. Swarek, you look gorgeous. You ready to go celebrate the greatest day of my life other then Sammy and Madi's birth with our friends and families. I want to show my bride off to everyone. By the way, I love you so much. You make me the happiest man alive." Sam said as he kissed me before pulling me towards the reception hall.

We seen Jerry and Oliver on stage trying to get everyone's attention.

"We now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek." Jerry said into the microphone.

Sam and I walked in, heading for the dance floor for our first dance.

When Francesca Battistelli's song "Forever Love" came on, Sam and I started swaying to the music. When we were dancing, I couldn't help but to stare him in the eye and smile.  
>"I love you Sam. I am the happiest woman ever. You know if it weren't for Aunt Betty, I don't know if we would have made it this far. I am so thankful for her and for having you in my life. I love you so much, and look forward spending the rest of my life with you, and our children and possibly expanding our family when the time is right. I always have your back Mr. Swarek." I said as I kissed him lightly on his lips.<p>

"And I will always have your back as well." He said as the song was ending.

That night we spent the night dancing, taking pictures, and just enjoying our day with our friends and family.

"Hey Guys. I have something to say." I heard someone say into the microphone.

I looked over and seen Oliver with the microphone. Everyone got silent.

"Alright, about 2 years ago, we all experienced the inevitable. The day that Andy busted Sam was the day that changed our lives. If it wasn't for that day, they would have probably never met. Who knows? Through the past 2 years, we have seen the two of them go through some rough spots, but in the end they were brought together by the force of love. Look at them now; they are happily married, two great parents, great police officers, and even the best of friends. I have never seen two people in love as much as they are. They are the true definition of true love. We all knew they were meant to be together. Today, I got to share with my best friend and brother, the happiest day of his life when he got to marry his beautiful wife. To Sam and Andy. May the two of you love each other forever. Take care of her Sam. Andy take care of him, which I know you already do." Oliver said while holding his glass in the air. Everyone toasted us, then started back to dancing.

Later that night, everyone was heading home. We gave the kids some loving, and they went to the house with my dad and Sarah, while me and Sam left for our honeymoon.

"You ready to go Mrs. Swarek?" Sam asked with a light kiss on my lips.

"I am Mr. Swarek." I said.

We got in the car, and made our way to the airport where we left for our honeymoon.

"I love you Samuel Swarek." I said as we boarded the plane.

"I love you too Andrea Swarek." I heard him say back.

I smiled and held his hand.

From this moment on, we were the happiest people on earth. I got to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and soul mate. I could not wait to see what God has in store for us.

_**The end :)**_

_**I hope you guy like it. Hard to believe that I am finished with this story… Let me know what yall think. :)**_


End file.
